Colors
by AllISeeAreStars
Summary: Hermione has always known she was adopted by the Grangers, but never imagined she was the daughter of the dreaded Potions Master, Severus Snape. Now armed with her father's journal and a determined heart, she has to travel back to save him and put him on the right path, despite the Marauders trying to get in the way. She never expected to find love.
1. Urgent

Chapter one: Urgent

I need another story,  
Something to get off my chest.  
My life gets kinda boring,

Need something that I can confess.

Hermione stood at the front gates of Hogwarts at five to noon on a Sunday in mid-June. It had been over a year since the Final Battle and she hadn't come back after. Professor McGonagall, who'd been named Headmistress in the aftermath of the war, had owled her requesting her presence and assistance in an "urgent matter"- but refrained from giving any hints as to what could be so important. Hermione's palms began to sweat as she began picturing the bloodbath that had occurred. She could still hear the screams as fellow classmates and people she loved met their ends, could imagine still the rubble of the blown-out bridge and fallen walls. She took a deep breath in through the nose, happy to smell the sunshine and summer breeze instead of the stench of iron from spilled blood. Her heart rate began to slow back down from the panic being here caused. She saw a figure approaching the gate and smiled warmly at Professor McGonagall.

"Headmistress," she greeted. McGonagall hugged her tight, smelling of cinnamon and warmth.

"Hermione, please, don't you think it's high time you called me Minerva?" She asked teasingly. Then her smile faded and her face became more grave. She began to lead Hermione up to the castle. "I've recently come across something that I think you should see, as it is time. I'm afraid it may come as a bit of a shock, but rest assured that it is very, very true."

"Prof- _Minerva_ ," Hermione corrected herself, "please. You're scaring me. What's going on?"

Minerva shook her head and gestured to the castle. "I will tell you over a nice cup of tea."

Once they were settled in Minerva's private sitting room, the Headmistress took a deep breath and set her tea cup down before addressing Hermione with the task at hand.

"I have recently received something- a will and accompanying letters, in which you are the sole benefactor." She took another breath, obviously unsure of how to breach the next topic. "I believe you are aware that you were adopted by your family?"

Hermione's parents had never hidden the fact that she was adopted, they just never talked about it. It had never mattered and though she'd always wondered, any search for her birth parents always ended with nothing.

"Yes," she drawled out slowly, not sure where her old Head of House was going with this. Minerva nodded, having already knowing the answer.

"This will is for your father's estate, with a letter written for you. I'm sorry to say he is perceived as a casualty of the Final Battle." Her voice cracked on the last bit, but Hermione's pulse raced. She gripped her teacup as tight as she dared without breaking it.

"Did I know him?" She whispered, lightheaded. Minerva nodded and added a sad chuckle.

"I suppose as much as anyone knew him. He was a very private person."

Hermione was afraid to ask the question, and Minerva seemed to understand this, so she went on. "Albus has an idea. Another quest of sorts. He wants to send you back in time to save your birth father."

"Wait, what?" Hermione asked in confusion. "The Final Battle was over a year ago. The farthest anyone can go back is- "

"Twelve hours." Minerva finished, nodding her head. "I know. But there are ways of doing it beyond the Time Turner _you_ used. The choice, however, must be yours. But everything has already happened that is about to happen should you choose to accept. You need not fear the way you had to in your third year."

Hermione set her teacup down and ran her hands over her tired face. This was all too much at one time. She'd yet to find out who he was, through her own fault she would be the first to admit, but now she was being sent on a rescue mission. She thought all of that was behind her. Hermione already knew she would do it, as did Minerva apparently. All she wanted to do was go home to Grimmauld Place where she lived with Harry, Remus, and Ron, and forget she'd ever been sent Minerva's "urgent" owl. But, then she'd never know her father. So Hermione lifted her chin, pushed her shoulders back, and looked the professor in the eye.

"I need to know who he is." She said in a surprisingly confident voice. "Who is he, Minerva?"

The Headmistress pushed forward a stack of papers for her that had been waiting for her that had been waiting on the table between them. On the first page read, _'_ _The last will and testament of Severus Tobias Snape.'_ Hermione felt all the air leave her as she stared at it for a full minute before picking it up to read.

"I, Severus Snape, being of sound mind do hereby leave any and all of my possessions to my only daughter, Miss Hermione Jean Granger. Please also note she has the authority to make any medical decisions in my stead should I find myself otherwise incapable of doing so."

Hermione was so confused. He hated her, didn't he? She knew a great portion was necessary for the cause, but she refused to believe that it could _all_ be an act. Now she was to believe he was her father? She picked up a piece of paper, a letter, that was specifically addressed to her. It was folded thrice with a shimmery gold wax seal of a sort of feline creature. Glancing up at Minerva, who gave her a reassuring smile, Hermione broke the seal.

 _My Hermione,_

 _That heading is such a relief to pen. Please forgive me for all of the things I've had to do to you. But times were hard still and you were a Gryffindor, best friend of Harry Potter and there was nothing for it. I found out of your existence the summer before your first year, though I already knew you from my youth. I wanted to go to you the moment I found out, but the Dark Lord's return was certain and we each had our roles to play in the upcoming war that I could not interfere with- as they were not together._

 _You were born of a short tryst with a lovely young woman named Iliana Marquee, as neither of us could have the one we wanted. I have been told she died shortly after your birth, but know that she was a kind and formidable woman and I cared for her deeply. You have often reminded me of her. Do not think for a moment I do not love you, or would not have wanted you had I known I had a daughter. You are everything a father could wish for._

 _For example, I am writing this after hearing about you breaking into the Ministry and I have never been so proud or so worried. Such an emotion is hard to describe and had I not been told it is a normal sensation for a parent to feel I would think I were ill. I do not expect to live through this one, my dearest Hermione. I love you and I am proud to call you my daughter._

 _Your father,_

 _Severus T. Snape_

At first she wanted to deny he wrote it, but knew too well the handwriting that had scribed the most sardonic comments with such a flourish. So much different from her scrawl, as often her brain went too fast for her hand to keep up. Hermione hadn't realized she was crying until Minerva sat beside her and pulled her into her arms, rocking her back and forth. She hugged the letter to her and missed someone she barely knew.

After the tears stopped, as he _was_ actually alive somewhere, she peeled herself away from the older woman. "What do I need to do?"

"I will be sending you to 1977, the summer before his seventh year. You must look like you belong, so pack accordingly. You will be returning December of 1978. Go home, pack your things. In our time you'll only be gone a few minutes. Meet me in the Headmaster's office tomorrow at noon. I will handle things from there."

Hermione couldn't believe she was doing this. She couldn't believe she was the daughter of Severus Snape. She left Hogwarts in a bit of a daze and apparated to 7 Spinners End- her father's previous residence. Maybe she'd find something that could help her.

When she walked onto the desolate property she felt the cool trickle of blood wards letting her through. She breathed out a sigh of relief and looked around the small living room. It felt a lot cozier than she would have originally thought. The furniture looked perfectly worn and comfortable. There were rings on the coffee table where someone had placed perspiring cups. She traced them with her finger. Someone left a book on the end table they were reading, a pair of reading glasses beside it. Hermione wandered through the house with no real purpose. The potions lab that was set up in the basement was perfectly clean. The bathroom cabinet was fully stocked with Pepper Up, Blood Replenishers, et cetera. The kitchen was spotless, though it seemed to have seen a lot of use. She never thought of him cooking. Her footsteps echoed everywhere and she wished with everything that someone was here with her. When she came across her father's bedroom she hesitated, unsure of what she would find upon entering, but pushed the door open anyway. It was a small room, she guessed it was the one he had as a child and just never moved out of it. To her left was a bed pushed into the corner with the pillows arranged in a nest against the wall. She noted with a strange fondness that she slept in the exact same way, curled in a ball in the center of her den of blankets and pillows, against the wall if possible. Hermione's attention was caught by a box on the bedside table with a note simply reading, _'_ _Hermione'_. It was brief, only stating she might find the box helpful for her expedition- and that _yes_ , obviously he knew about her journey and that he was awaiting her return. She grabbed the box and left for Grimmauld Place.

When arriving she found that only Remus was home, which was fine for her as she did not want to deal with the drama that telling Harry and Ron would cause, but Remus might be able to help or provide advice.

"Hey, Remus?" She asked. He was laying on his back on the floor of the library in front of the unlit fireplace with his hands behind his head, a book laying open on his chest, and a faint smile playing at his mouth.

"Hello, Hermione."

"I need to tell you something." He opened his eyes, now alert and listening.

"About your 'urgent' trip to Hogwarts?"

She flinched at the word "urgent", but nodded. Then she couldn't stop everything from pouring out of her mouth as she paced back and forth talking animatedly with her hands. She didn't notice that as she went on, Remus was getting more excited with each word that passed her lips until her story was done and he spun her around in circles- which made her stomach lurch. She'd had a crush on him in her third year- as did most of the female students, though she was never quite sure she'd gotten over hers.

"Yes!" Remus shouted excitedly. "This is amazing. Just wait until you get back!"

She giggled at her friend/crush and asked, "Did you know me then?"

An odd, contemplative look crossed his face and he tilted his head to one side. "Sort of." But before she could ask anything else, he mashed his lips to hers and they danced as if they'd met a thousand times before. Her stomach fluttered wildly and she kissed back. When he pulled away, obviously reluctant to do so, she had to grab onto his arms to keep from succumbing to her weak knees. He was rather good at that- the kissing.

"What did I do to deserve that?" She whispered breathlessly

Remus chuckled and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I have been waiting to do that again for over twenty years. That is so you won't fret your pretty little head over whether or not my feelings have changed."

"What are you- "

"Oh, there's so much to do! I have to go."

Before she could say anything else, he kissed her again and fled- leaving her confused, and slightly dazed. She wanted to go find him and demand answers, but she doubted she would get them and she had things to do before her boys got home. Starting with that box.

She sat on her yellow floral bedspread indian style with the box in front of her. She opened it, a simple latch that popped open at her touch. Inside was an odd assortment of things- the first being a ring that winded around her finger to make what looked like an 'H' with a moonstone. The note with it said: _"_ _I saw this in a store front and thought of you. I do believe it will fit comfortably on your left forefinger."_

Sure enough, when she slipped the beautiful ring on it was a perfect fit. The next thing she pulled out was a book on the creation of antivenins. Its note said: _"_ _I do hope this is self-explanatory, my Know-It-All."_ She smiled sadly, placing it on the bed. Hermione emptied the box and laid everything in a pile. They all had notes with them. After the book, there was the Half-Blood Prince's personal copy of Hogwarts: A History, complete with his own comments and notations as she noticed he couldn't help himself from adding to everything. Even his essays he graded. Then there was a list of people she may encounter and a list of their secrets, interests, and how to handle them; followed by a variety of labeled potions, and a list of important events. There was a journal of a deep red letter with his name at the bottom of the inside cover in silver. No note, but it was filled with magnificent drawings- its first entry being the summer before her first year. A floral peace sign necklace had a note that only said: _"_ _I am so sorry."_ She liked it.

Last was another letter that said she couldn't open it until she returned. Hermione rolled her eyes and went to pop the seal anyway, only to receive a painful shock to the fingertips. A message showed itself.

 _"_ _Nice try."_ And sitting in his armchair miles away, a dark-haired man smirked.

 ** _July 17_** ** _th_** **** ** _1991,_**

 **** ** _Albus 'requested' my presence first thing this morning, before my coffee, and after all these years I still admire his bravery. Nonetheless I entered his office scruffy and bleary-eyed to find a still steaming cup waiting for me, made just the way I like it. That should have been my first clue, my second being the calming draught I could smell in it. I looked up at him in apprehension, but he just raised his eyebrow as if daring me to refuse it. He watched me drink it all before he spoke._**

 ** _"_** ** _There will be a student starting this year. I- "_**

 ** _"_** ** _Lily's son." I said. I thought I knew where this was going. I was wrong. He looked at me with that look that made me feel like a student again and I let him continue._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes," he consented. "But there is another; a girl. You may recognize her as a girl you knew your last year as a student, Ariel Mason."_**

 **** ** _I was out of my chair in an instant, angry he would bring her up after all this time. The calming draught took its hold of me and I fell back into the seat, falsely placated._**

 ** _"_** ** _As I said, I think it's time you knew the truth."_**

 ** _"_** ** _The truth?" I echoed, suddenly nervous; rightfully so I might add._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ariel Mason was not from our time, nor was she Minerva's goddaughter. Though I do not advise trying to tell_** **her** **** ** _that. They grew rather close." He paused to gather his thoughts, or to build suspense- I am never sure which one. "You see, Miss Mason in 1999 went_** **back** **** ** _in time in hopes of saving the life of someone very important to her."_**

 **** ** _No. Please no._**

 ** _"_** ** _Severus, she went back in time to save your life and set you on the right path." Albus stopped to let me absorb all of that, though even now in the privacy of my rooms I'm still not sure I do. "I wonder, do you remember an Iliana Marquee?"_**

Hermione held up the old photograph that was tucked in the book of a pretty, young woman with Hermione's curls and hair color. She had the same mouth and eye shape as well. She watched the girl give the camera a wink and a mischievous smile. Hermione's mother.

 ** _Of course I remember Iliana. I met her shortly before Ariel's disappearance. I was with her that night. I loved her, not like Lily, but I did. I still think of her from time to time when I see a hummingbird (her Patronus), or a black or white film. She was a classic beauty. Illy had been trying to get over her fiancé who'd left her, and I my unrequited love. That night was the last I saw her. I was driven mad by Ariel's loss, then run ragged by Order missions to distract myself. Then Lily, whose death did not pain me as I'd have expected when compared to Ariel._**

 ** _"_** ** _She died shortly after giving birth." He said. I never knew she had any children, but I attended the funeral to pay my most deepest respects. "Iliana had a little girl, born September 19, 1979."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Wait, but- "_**

 ** _"_** ** _The child is yours, Severus. The child was known in our time as Ariel Mason."_**

 **** ** _I think I need a drink. Or several._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hang on. You mean to tell me I have a daughter, that I never knew about, and at some point in the future she travels back in time to save me?"_**

 **** ** _Albus nodded. "She was adopted by a lovely Muggle couple."_**

 **** ** _I stood abruptly. "I need to find her, she needs me. How could you keep this from me- and don't you dare act like you didn't know, old man!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Severus, you mustn't. She can't know."_**

 **** ** _I stopped and felt like I couldn't breathe. "What are you talking about?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Her path must be left alone. She befriends the Potter boy and is indispensable in the war effort. Voldemort_** **will** **** ** _return. You_** **know** **** ** _that, as do I. Without her, there is no victory for us. Protect her and the boy, but it must be from afar. We need her as we need you- separate. After everything is over you may go to her and I will second any story you give in explanation._** **Only** **** ** _after it is over."_**

"'Mione?" Hermione started, glancing at the doorway where Harry was leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. She gave a half smile.

"Hello, Harry. Have a nice time out with Luna?"

After the Final Battle, it was revealed that Harry and Luna Lovegood had been seeing each other in secret during their sixth year. They really made an adorable couple.

"Yeah, she said you guys will have to get lunch sometime. Did you hear Neville and Gabrielle are engaged?"

Gabrielle was Fleur's little sister that Harry saved during the Triwizard Tournament. She moved to Britain to be closer to Fleur and met Neville at an Order meeting. Sparks flew and they were good for each other. Neville needed someone who could stand beside him and believe in him.

"Who do you think helped him pick out the ring?"

Harry came into the room and gestured to the mess on the bed. "What's all this then?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Sit down, Harry." He did so slowly, giving her an odd look. "I found my birth father."

"That's great, Hermione! Tell me." His face was open and honest in his happiness for her.

"Professor McGonagall owled me about his will, but he's alive. I have to go back to 1977 to help him though."

"Wait, what?"

She huffed out a laugh. "That is literally what I said. But it's all true. This is just things he thought might help."

Harry searched her face for any features that might stick out as someone he knew. "Well? Who's your father?"

She paused, afraid for the next part. Though, he _did_ give one of the testimonies that had gotten her father a post mortus Order of Merlin, First Class. And his temper had nearly dissipated with the end of Voldemort and his currently blossoming relationship with their peculiar friend. "It's- Snape. Snape's my birth father."

His jaw dropped and if she weren't so nervous, she'd have thought it comical. She reached over and pushed it closed. "S-sorry. It-it just surprised me." Then, "Are you _sure_?"

She nodded. "I have his journal he kept through our years at Hogwarts. Here- look. He drew this of me."

"And- is that my mom?" He whispered, running his fingertips over a drawing of Lily Evans laughing. "'Mione, your dad's an artist."

She smiled. "Want to know what else?" He nodded, still staring at the picture. "I think Remus and I were together, in the past."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, that actually explains a lot. The man is completely enamored of you. Everyone has noticed. There's even a bet going around on who makes the first move and when."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course there is. Fred and George?"

He nodded. "And I also noticed you having some feelings for our resident werewolf in return. Right?"

She blushed. "He kissed me so that I wouldn't be afraid his feelings had changed from what they apparently were in 1978 when I came back here."

"That's really excellent." He said enthusiastically. "Even if this does mean that Mrs. Weasley won the pool."

"Get out," she laughed.

 ** _September 1_** ** _st_** **** ** _1991_**

 **** ** _I've yet to see her, afraid I might ruin everything and run off with her- far away from harm. I've been reassured (and threatened) that her adoptive parents dote upon her and that she's happy. Now, faced with seeing her for the first time, I'm nauseous. I recognize her as soon as she enters the Hall; my daughter, and at one time best friend. She has Iliana's hair, poor thing, and my jaw. My nose too before it was broken. She's pointing at the ceiling and talking to another student. I recognize that she's explaining something, having seen that look on Ariel._**

 **** ** _Her name is called, "Hermione Granger", and she is placed in Gryffindor. I admit that I watched her most of the night, only recently remembering past conversations of Ariel's most revered Potions professor. I love her, my daughter._**

The next day, dressed in boots, a flowy white sundress, brown fringe vest, a flower headband, and about a hundred bracelets- she stood before Minerva with her infamous beaded bag, ready to go. She had packed everything in the box, even the notes, and worn the necklace and ring.

"Now the first thing to do," Minerva said, holding out a vial, "is to take this. Add three hairs and it will deage you three years so you will fit in."

Hermione eyed it apprehensively. "Who made it?"

Minerva sighed wistfully. "Severus brewed it, for just this reason. And I suppose I now owe him a galleon. I thought you would drink it outright, but he said you would be more wary. Something about second year and a bathroom."

Hermione felt her face heat up at the memory of being a half cat. Of _course_ he would know about that. She took the vial and swallowed its vile contents quickly. She felt herself change, but couldn't quite place _what_ had changed. Her hair was longer, but that was about it.

Next, Minerva handed her a letter. "Find me when you get there and give me this. I will understand what to do."

Hermione tucked it into her bag and hugged her mentor. "Thank you."

Minerva smiled at her. "Last thing, but it's important so listen carefully. There is a _single_ Time Turner which can send one back years. Albus created it after experimenting with the mechanics of the original. No one even knows of its existence outside of you, Albus, Severus, and I. I have set it to the right date and on December 21, 1978 it will bring you back whether you are ready or not. You must understand that there are somethings that you cannot change. Sirius Black must go to Azkaban and Lily and James Potter must die on Halloween of 1981. You can do nothing about that, but somethings you have already changed- for the better. Focus on Severus and giving him the tools he needs to survive."

Hermione nodded and took the somewhat familiar device, slipping it around her neck and disappearing with a burst of blinding light.


	2. Introductions

Chapter two: Introductions

The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

When the light subsided, Hermione found herself in an empty office- the portraits looking at her strangely. She sagged into a chair with a heavy sigh, happy she didn't have an Albus Dumbledore to explain herself to just yet. She knew she had to find Minerva, but needed to stop and think for a moment. Her heart pounded and she breathed deeply. Okay, now she was okay. Now she could proceed. Th gargoyle statue exclaimed in surprise when she left the office, but she ignored it. It was strange, that the castle didn't seem any different than when she attended Hogwarts. She briefly wondered if it had even worked.

She heard footsteps and hid in a passageway she remembered from the Marauders Map. Their voices indicated Minerva and Professor Flitwick, that they were headed to Hogsmeade. Hermione fiddled with her ring and took a deep breath, she seemed to be doing this a lot lately, and stepped out.

"Professors?" They both turned to her in bewilderment, but she didn't give either of them any time before she shoved the letter at Minerva. "Wait! Just read this, please. It will explain everything, I promise."

Minerva regarded her with her signature calculating eyes, but took the letter anyway. Professor Flitwick sputtered indignantly. "Child! How in Merlin's name did you get in here? Who are you?"

She never took her eyes off Transfiguration professor, whose lips had pursed so thin they seemed nonexistent. When finished she folded it along its creases and tucked it in her robes.

"Filius, this is my goddaughter. It seems she will be staying here with me for the remainder of the summer before attending come September."

Hermione held her hand out to the Charms professor, remembering the name her father wrote in his journal. She loved angel names, _and_ thinking of Snape as her father. It made her chest feel warm. "Ariel Mason." He took her hand with a suspicious squeak and shook it, glancing at his colleague questioningly.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Mason. I look forward to having you in my class."

"Ariel, please, professor. And likewise."

Minerva placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled apologetically at him. "I am sorry, Filius. It seems we will have to postpone Hogsmeade. I need to see that Ariel here gets settled, and she must be exhausted."

"Of course."

_~~~

"Alright, what do you need, Miss Granger? What can I do for you to help my son?"

Hermione gasped and felt lightheaded. "Your son? Severus Snape is your son? No, his mothers name was Eileen. Eileen Corrine Prince. You would have told me that before I came here, surely."

Minerva gave a small smile. "During his second year, I noticed terrible things about his home life. I had been watching him and was intrigued. He's such a sweet boy, but terribly guarded and insecure. Albus helped me to adopt him. I love him as if I gave birth to him myself and if you are here to save him then I will help to the best of my ability. Do you know him well?"

"He was my Potions professor. I don't think anyone really knew him too well, he was a very private person who painted himself a villain to everyone. I spent eight years thinking he hated me."

Minerva pursed her lips again. "Why are you here then?"

"After the war it was found we were all wrong about him. Well, I always doubted his git persona, but I was the only one. He's a hero. And- he's my father."

Suddenly she was trapped in a chokehold embrace. "He has children? A wife? Oh!"

"Not exactly. It's just me, and I only found out yesterday. My mother died a long time ago." Hermione held out the first letter she read from him as her father. Minerva read it with tears in her eyes.

"Well, that makes you my granddaughter doesn't it?" She took Hermione's hands in hers. "Tell me all about yourself. I want to hear everything, my dear."

They talked for hours as she told her newfound grandmother about her Muggle family and Snape's necessary animosity towards her and her friends- as well as all the times he saved her life. Minerva told her in turn about her father and the kind of person he really was to those he was close to. They ate dinner over their conversation and by the end of it, Hermione couldn't keep the yawn out of her voice.

"Well, dear. It is time, I believe, for me to retire for the evening. I have two guestrooms, one is for Severus and the other is for you to decorate to your liking. He never comes here anymore, now I suppose I know why. I just wish he would come to me."

"He is probably just ashamed and doesn't want to hurt or disappoint you." Minerva laid a hand on her cheek and smiled sadly.

_~~~

The number 7 Spinners End she'd gone to just a few days before looked just like this one. The only difference was the one in front of her seemed newer and less dreary from the outside. He wasn't there. Where could he be? Minerva had told her this was the first year he didn't stay at Hogwarts. What if something happened to him?

She followed a Point Me spell don a block or two to an old oak tree, but he was nowhere to be seen. Hermione collapsed in the grass on her back looking at the sky. It was uncharacteristically sunny for the area, not a dark cloud in the sky. She let out a frustrated groan that turned into a yell and fiddled with her ring. She sat up and reached into her bag up to the elbow and pulled out Severus' journal to read the next entry. She had to stop mentally referring to him as her father if she was going to try and befriend him, lest her tongue slip in conversation. It still made her heart jump at the thought she found him. Or, he found her.

_~~~  
 ** _September 19_** ** _th_** **** ** _1991_**

 **** ** _Today is my daughter's twelfth birthday._**

 ** _Halloween 1991_**

 **** ** _Fucking Quirrell and his goddamn troll. I know it was him. He's after Potter and after tonight, by extension, my daughter. I won't let that happen. I don't believe for a moment she went looking for it herself, as she wasn't at supper when the panic arose. However, her lie did seem to ingratiate her into Potter and Weasley's friendship. As little my opinion of the two of them is, I'm happy for her. I was getting worried. She's amazing in my class, and Mother told me she's just as dedicated in her other subjects as well. I remembered Ariel, and now I know she was quoting my first speech in her first class. My Know-It-All. Anytime I hear her name I feel this complete surge of pride. I'm just so happy she's okay._**

 ** _November 3_** ** _rd_** **** ** _1991_**

 **** ** _She set my robes on fire today. Just as Ariel said she would. It worked, breaking both my and Quirrell's concentration. I hate that they suspect me, but Albus says it is for the best. I'm not sure he understands though._**

 ** _Christmas 1991_**

 **** ** _I sent her a gift, a book wrapped in yellow wrapping paper with white flowers and a ribbon- with no note. It was a book called Animal Farm, a favorite of Ariel's. Now, I am drinking my second glass of Firewhiskey- nursing this one after gulping down the first. Part of me wishes I didn't know, but I'm too happy I have her in my life to wish that with too much conviction._**

_~~~

A sob escaped her when she read that one and there was a soft _thump!_ She looked up with tear tracks to see a young Severus Snape who'd jumped down from the tree. His hair was still black, though less greasy than she was used to, but his eyes were brown. More than brown, like a particularly bright piece of amber. Just like hers.

"Hello," she croaked.

He sneered at her greeting, but instead of it scaring her, it made her inexplicably happy to see. She wanted to hug him. He looked at her oddly, then her arm. "Where did you get that?"

Hermione glanced down at her _'_ _Mudblood'_ scar Bellatrix had given her at Malfoy Manor. She'd forgotten all about it and Minerva had yet to notice. She wasn't ashamed of it. It happened. Nothing she could do about it now. She and Draco had become friends, and she suspected he and Ginny were more than. She made her peace with his parents during the trials after the war. She accepted things.

" _Well_?" He asked again impatiently. She knew he'd already taken the Dark Mark and regretted it. Maybe she could convince him to go to Dumbledore. Or at least Minerva.

"A particularly vindictive, and at the time angry, witch. Where did you get _yours_?" She asked casually, nodding toward his sleeve covered left arm. He had yet to learn Occlumency so his face was strangely open and she watched surprise and then panic briefly register before he tried to look neutral.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

Hermione nodded, expecting this answer, and stood up brushing off her absurd bellbottoms. "If you say so. I'm Ariel Mason."

She was careful to extend her right hand to shake, afraid he'd refuse if she tried the left. She was surprised he was still here, and to be honest so was he. He should have left as soon as he saw her scar, but instead he took her outstretched hand with much hesitation. "Severus Snape."

"Pleasure." Severus looked at the journal, but she was quick to shove it in her bag. He was secretly impressed she could do the Undetectable Extension Charm. It was one he had been working on lately in private.

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I'm going to attend my last year there. What House are you in?"

"Slytherin."

He was going to make her work for it wasn't he? "Excellent! I'm to be in Gryffindor; my godmother is the Head of House. It would be nice to have a friend there."

A strange haunted look crossed his face before he sneered. "Then I suggest you start by finding one." He went to leave, probably to confront Minerva, but she stopped him.

"What's your favorite color?"

"What?" His tone would have made anyone else step down.

"I want to be your friend, and what better way to start than by learning your favorite color? Mine's yellow."

Severus hesitated, wanting desperately a friend who demanded nothing more of him than his favorite color. And she claimed to be his godsister, which both hindered and intrigued him. But she was a Gryffindor, and down that way lay madness. Still, he felt like he needed to. Ariel, was it? Like an angel. "Red," he whispered so soft she almost didn't catch it. "My favorite color is red." Then he walked away hurriedly.

"I'll see you on the train then." She called after him, unsure if he even heard.

He did.

_~~~

It was the week before school that she and Minerva finally made it to Diagon Alley. As expected, Severus had promptly sent his mother a letter concerning Hermione's story- which was confirmed and there was no word after that.

Most of the shops were exactly the same as in her time. They went to Madame Malkins first for her robes and then to get her books, which were almost the same list as when she went with Ginny and Luna to get _their_ books. Hermione and Minerva stopped in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch where she saw Tom, who was still the owner. Minerva was already remarkably fond of and protective of her granddaughter- an odd sensation with Severus only in his seventh year just now.

"Minnie!" Hermione watched the other woman purse her lips in a way she recognized and feared. A group of boys walked over, one of which threw an arm over Minerva's shoulder. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath at the face of a young, handsome Sirius Black. She felt guilt seep through at the memory of that face going blank as he drifted through the Veil. This was the carefree Marauder she only knew from old photographs. Remus heard her heart skip a beat, but didn't smell any pheromones. It seemed like sorrow and his attention was caught. Then he really looked at her, and Moony howled. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate

" _Mister_ Black, I suggest you remove your arm from my person." It then struck Hermione how much her father used Minerva's class and teaching habits as inspiration for his own.

"Oh, don't be like that, Minnie." He caught sight of Hermione and winked. "And who's this beauty?"

Minerva pulled away from Sirius and growled. "That is my goddaughter, and you'd do well to stay away from her!" She stood and lay a few galleons on the table.

"Actually Minerva, I still need an owl. How about you go on ahead, I shouldn't be too long."

"Don't worry, professor, I will attempt to make sure they behave themselves." Hermione looked up at the younger Remus and blushed at the memory of kissing the older one. He had less scars on his face than she was used to, seemed happier too. Remus' blue eyes locked with hers and something clicked. His eyes flashed with the whiskey of Moony's before he looked away.

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin. If you're sure, dear?" Hermione nodded, and watched Minerva leave. Remus held his hand out to shake.

"Remus Lupin, and these prats are James and Sirius. I apologize in advance." James really did look just like Harry. She wished he were here with her.

"Ariel Mason." Sirius propped his arm on her shoulder as he did Minerva.

"Pretty name for a pretty bird, eh?" He winked and Moony growled, but she ignored it. She smiled and batted her eyes, catching the fall of Remus' face.

"Sirius, right?" She placed her hands on his chest with a step closer.

"That's right."

She hummed and whispered sensually, "Perfect name for a right _dog_." Hermione pushed past him dismissively and turned. "Are you coming, Remus?"

He and James, that she was very pointedly _not_ looking at, where laughing at Sirius' shocked facial expression. He sobered and gave her a semi-familiar tender smile. On anyone else she might be inclined to call it- love. She laughed at herself. Remus rushed to her side and offered her an arm, that she took very contently.

_~~~

They entered the Owl Emporium and started looking around. He gave he a lopsided smile. "So," he said, "Ariel. Professor McGonagall is your godmother? What's that like?"

She shrugged, unsure of how to answer. "She's amazing. I've been staying with her at the castle this summer before my seventh year."

"Yeah? Have you been Sorted yet?"

"Gryffindor, and yourself?"

"The same. What's your favorite color?"

She stopped at the cage of a snowy owl that looked remarkably like Hedwig and looked up at him in appreciation for the irony. "What did you say?"

"Your favorite color. I find it the best way to create friendship. Mine is blue, like the sky just after nightfall."

Hermione smiled and Remus felt lightheaded. "Yellow, like honey or custard."

"That's a pretty ring." He told her. _Boyfriend_ , he thought bitterly. "I don't think I've seen anything like it before."

She looked down at it and he watched her closely. Hermione took a breath. "My father gave it to me," was all she said. There was a story there, he decided, but he didn't want to scare her off by being nosy. He was just happy it was only her father.

"That one!" She ran to a small, ridiculously cute gray owl. He thought it seemed a little small, but said nothing as she grabbed its cage to take it to the shop boy.

"What are you going to name him?" Remus asked her.

"Hmm, Ierathel." The owl hooted softly and tried to nuzzle her through the cage.

"Ierathel?"

"Deliver me, O Lord, from evildoers; protect me from those who are violent."

"Psalm 140, right? I have a thing for quotes I suppose." She smiled and he continued. "Hey, what do you say we go to Fortesque's? You and me."

"That sounds wonderful."

_~~~

It was easy. They'd just met and he was completely captivated by this new girl who had just entered his pitiful life. He wanted to be close to her, which was why he'd suggested Fortesque's. He told himself it wasn't a date. They didn't even know each other, but he felt like they did and Moony was entirely too happy with the idea. It felt right, so as they walked he very nonchalantly interlocked their fingers and mentally rejoiced when she didn't pull away.

"Triple chocolate espresso with caramel?" She asked, already knowing it was his favorite.

"How did you know?"

She shrugged with a coy smile at her lips. "Call it a gift." Hermione came back with a double scoop of cheesecake ice cream and his.

"What's your favorite book?" She asked before taking a bite and moaning almost scandalously. His jaw dropped and he forgot how to breathe watching her lips covered in ice cream. He snapped out of it.

"Sorry, I'm not used to being asked about my literary preferences."

"Do you _have_ literary preferences?"

"Preferences, yes. Single favorite? I can never decide, but depending on my health and time of year sees what I read at that moment. Lately I've been fond of Jules Verne. Have you read him?"

"Mmmhmm, in fact you," Hermione stopped herself, "you _remind_ me of the person who introduced me to his work."

"Then what are _your_ literary preferences, Ariel Mason?" He couldn't stop wanting to say her name, fake as it sounded. People tend to grow into their names, and hers didn't suit her.

"I suppose I always enjoy Renaissance novels, like Machiavelli or Dante."

"It is better to be feared than loved, if you cannot be both."

"Everyone sees what you appear to be, few experience what you really are." She countered. They went on like this until their ice cream was melted and forgotten at the bottom of their bowls.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you at Hogwarts next week," she said as they left. "Silly as that may sound."

"Not silly." He whispered. A cat patronus interrupted them and spoke in Minerva's voice.

 _"_ _Just checking to make sure everything's alright. It's been hours."_

Hermione sighed. "I suppose I should go before she sends a search party."

"I guess I'll see you on the train then? Hopefully?"

"Definitely."

 ****

 **SO, Minerva being his adopted mother was a huge surprise to me. I was writing it and it just kind of came out. I personally like it. Let me know what you guys think about the first meetings with Severus and Remus! Love always, Skye**


	3. Friends

Chapter three: Friends

Hands, put your empty hands in mine,  
And scars, show me all the scars you hide.  
And hey, if your wings are broken,  
Please take mine so yours can open too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you.

 ** _June 5_** ** _th_** **** ** _1992  
_** **** ** _I carried my daughter to the Hospital Wing after the confrontation between Potter and Quirrell/the Dark Lord. She has minor cuts, but each one reminds me of what very easily could have happened. She solved my riddle. The thought makes me smile with pride. I kissed her forehead when I laid her down on the hospital bed. My little girl._**

 ** _June 1oth 1992  
_** **** ** _Today I received a single note, unsigned, and delivered by Potter's owl. I recognized my girl's handwriting. 'I'm sorry I set your robes on fire and doubted you.'_**

 ****September 1st came quickly and Hermione woke up early with the dawn. She spent the last week memorizing the lists her father gave her as well as reading the journal. He was her top priority over everything, which means she needed to steer clear of the Marauders. She went over her plans in her head as she walked to the Entrance Hall so she could take the train with Severus.

"Ah! You must be Miss Mason." Oh no. She'd luckily been able to avoid Professor Dumbledore so far, knowing he'd see right through her. She remembered his funeral, right before the summer she left with Harry and Ron.

"Headmaster!" She exclaimed in a strained voice, though she hoped it came across as surprised. "Er, yes, sir. I was just on my way to King's Cross."

"Well, then I shan't keep you. I will see you at the feast tonight, yes?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes of course, sir."

She went to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. "Why is it," he asked in his way, "that I feel as though you are early?" Then nothing but her panicked heartbeat. "No matter," he continued, less grim. "Good luck, Miss Mason." And he was gone.

Hermione gripped her beaded bag, which had significantly less than before, and proceeded to the train.

Again, she was struck by the lack of differences physically between this time and her own as she watched students be hugged by their parents and bid good bye. She waited in the shadows until just before eleven when she knew Severus would be settled by now.

Hermione wandered the train until she found him, alone as she'd predicted. He looked up when she opened the door, obviously on his guard against who he thought it might be- relaxing somewhat when he saw that it was just her.

"Hi there," she said, though it was still odd to see him looking so different and much more like her. "I was hoping to run into you. Well, actually, I was looking for you specifically."

"Why is that?" He growled. She had decided to be as frank as she could be with him, thinking he might be more receptive to that than sugar coating and well hidden manipulations.

"I told you. I'd like very much to be your friend."

"Meaning Mother sent you." She thought it was awesome to hear him use that word in reference. It showed a lot of how he felt even if she doubted he thought of it like that.

"I have never, nor will I ever, befriend someone simply because it is asked of me- but no. She didn't, though it's obvious she misses you. I find you interesting and I like you." Then the compartment door opened and there was Sirius and James. Hermione mentally facepalmed. Severus immediately stiffened, which didn't escape her notice.

"Ariel! What are you doing with the greasy git?" Sirius blurted.

She grimaced, "Must you be so rude?"

"Careful, Mason. Snivellous here doesn't care too much about being stood up for. Isn't that right, Snivellous?"

"Snivellous?" She scoffed. "Pfft, the two of you decide to bully someone and 'Snivellous' is the best you can come up with? Not very creative is it? But then, I expect you're not too terribly bright either." She turned to Sirius. "I will converse with whomever I deem worthy of conversing with. _Which_ at the moment does not include you. Please leave." Then she wandlessly and wordlessly slammed and locked the door before turning to her companion who had been silent during the entire exchange.  
The corner of his mouth turned up into what she supposed was his version of a smile. "A madman disguised as a snake charmer."

Hermione did a mental victory dance when she realized he was referring to her question about the Dark Mark. This was excellent progress. "The most dangerous madman are those created by religion, and… people whose aim is to disrupt society always know how to make good use of them on occasion."

"I like that," he said quietly. "At the time I didn't realize what I was doing. He was so eloquent and accepting; I just wanted to be somewhere I wasn't incriminated for anything and everything. But then I took the Mark and it all spun out of control. I never meant to, but now I'm stuck."

She hadn't anticipated he'd be so starved for companionship that he would unload everything so fast, and she was unsure of how to handle it. "Why not tell Dumbledore, or go to Minerva? She would help you."

"Yes, but at what cost? She'd abandon me and I couldn't blame her. She took me in and away from everything and this is how I repay her?"

She moved across to sit beside him, placing a hand on his knee. He flinched. "What can _I_ do? I'll do whatever you need me to."

Severus' head was reeling. Why was he telling her anything? Let alone _everything_. He didn't know her, what if she told Mother? Then she would regret ever adopting him and he would be alone. He couldn't handle disappointing her. He was so tired of being alone and having no one to confide in. He wanted someone in his corner for once- someone he could count on and would count on _him_. Mother excluded. He wanted this girl to believe in him. Someone, as Lily didn't.

"What's your favorite class?" She asked him to change the subject, and he'd swear she _was_ an angel- his guardian angel sent to Earth just for him. If he were so inclined to believe in such silly notions. She had the name for it. He smiled at the thought.

"Potions," he replied and it looked like she already knew his answer ahead of time.

"Ah, the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses." She caught him staring and blushed.

"Exactly," he said wistfully. "Why is it I feel as though you know me?"

She smiled with a shrug. "Call it a gift." He nodded, still unsure, so she changed topics again. "I once set fire to my Potion professor's robes during a Quidditch game my first." He gave her a strange look.

"Why in Merlin's name would you do _that_?" He asked questioningly.

She blushed. "We thought he was trying to hurt our, cursing his broom. But he was trying to counter it."

He shook his head. "What kind of school did you go to?"

 _The kind in the midst of a war._

 ** _September 1_** ** _st_** **** ** _1992  
_** **** ** _I'm sorry to say that my Hermione has fallen to the charms of Gilderoy Lockhart, that imbecile. I missed most of the feast due to her dunderheaded friends, but I did catch her lovesick face among the other female (and some male) students. Sigh._**

 ** _Halloween 1992  
_** **** ** _Why is it them again? Bad things are coming. I can feel it._**

 ** _November 30_** ** _th_** **** ** _1992  
_** **** ** _Of course he's a bloody Parselmouth._**

Hermione laughed loudly, frightening Severus from his Potions theory book he was reading. He raised an eyebrow at her, but she just shook her head chuckling.

 ** _Christmas 1992  
_** **** ** _My daughter- is a cat. My guess is Polyjuice, but with cat hair instead of human. Neither of her friends are in a similar state so I can only assume it worked well for them. I doubt she did it for only herself. My daughter successfully made Polyjuice Potion at thirteen. This year I gave her Utopia this year. Now, if only I could stop laughing._**

Hermione blushed as Severus tried to get her attention. "I think it's time to get into our robes. I'm going to go change." Hermione nodded and tucked the journal back into her bag.

She had been finished for about fifteen minutes when she became worried and went looking for him. The bathrooms were all empty and she had a déjà vu moment to first year when looking for a toad.

There was a strangled sound and she just _knew_ it was Severus. She ran toward it, bursting into a compartment to find Severus being held down by Peter Pettigrew with James and Sirius shooting hexes at him. He had the beginnings of a black eye and the others looked vaguely mussed from a scuffle. Hermione saw red and stormed up to Sirius who seemed the ringleader. He laughed as though expecting her to join in. Severus obviously expected that too, as he completely deflated in disappointment.

"Hey, beautiful." Sirius said. "Come to see the show?" With those words, she was reminded of Draco Malfoy in her third year- and just like that she reared her fist back, feeling his nose break. He doubled over with a groan of pain as he held his nose and she felt someone grab her from behind to hold her back.

"HEY!" Severus shouted. "Don't you touch her! Don't you dare touch her!"

The door opened and the five of them looked over to see Remus, who'd come back from getting into his robes. He stopped to observe the scene. "What is going on?"

Sirius spit at Ariel's feet, but it was James that spoke. "We were just teaching Snivellous here a lesson when Mason- "

Hermione growled. "A lesson?! You can't even seem to teach your _mutt_ ," she kicked Sirius' side, "some _manners_." While he was forward she stomped her foot on James' toes, making him let go of her, and started toward Peter and Severus. The rat paled and moved away from them both. She held her hand out to her friend/father so he could get up. "Are you alright, Severus?" He nodded.

"Where did you learn to throw a punch like that?" He asked, visibly impressed.

Sirius, ironically. He insisted, telling her she never knew when she would need to break some git's nose. She actually got the idea now that he was giving his consent to her violence.

Remus watched the scene with growing irritated confusion. "HEY! What happened?" No one said anything with Peter cowering, Severus being fussed over by Ariel, and James and Sirius glaring at her. "Ariel?"

She huffed. "Your heathen friends attacked Severus for no reason at all other than they were bored- so I came to retrieve him."

"You _broke_ my _nose_." Sirius whined nasally.

"You _blackened_ my friend's eye! Really, you should have seen it coming," she pointed out, crossing her arms.

Remus sighed and touched her shoulder. "Are you okay? I'm sorry about them." Sirius made a noise of disbelief, but she gave him a weak smile. He looked at Severus and held his hand out. "Severus."

Severus went rigid, which reminded Hermione of Sirius' 'prank' and she glared at him. Sirius took a step back in surprise. She grabbed Severus' hand and pulled him with her. "I'll see you later, Remus." He watched her go before turning to the other Marauders.

Severus helped Hermione down from the Thestral drawn carriage and they walked to the castle.

"Write me all the time since we aren't in the same House? We can still hang out outside of class, right?"

He nodded, nervous about the logistics of having another Gryffindor friend. He hoped this one would turn out better than the last. "Watch out for Potter and company."

"I will, promise. But you know, Remus isn't like the other."

"You're right. He's worse." Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "You should probably get to your table."

She nodded and left to find Remus.

The feast was delicious, as usual, and Hermione sat with Remus exchanging quotes and anecdotes while the other Marauders glared at her. They said nothing though, having already been lectured by Moony on the train incident. For his part, Remus was confused. This girl comes out of nowhere and suddenly he can't stop thinking about her and Moony is claiming her as Mate. When he was with her, he had never felt so at peace with the world. He found that on top of being incredibly pretty in an unconventional way, she was intelligent and well-read, kind and compassionate, witty with a wonderful laugh. He almost agreed with James about Lily Evans- love at first sight. Was it?

 _And yet_ , he thought as he fell asleep that night to the snores of the other three, four if you included Frank Longbottom, _there's a mystery about her._ Like a secret he couldn't wait to find out.

 **~~~  
So, yes Hermione was perhaps a little more violent than some people would like to think. Keep in mind that she is very protective of Severus and he is her ONLY priority at this moment. Yes, Remus will find out rather soon about the truth, but there is a lot of stuff that has to happen first. Also, Severus is kind of very OOC in this- at least at this point in time. With him remember that a lot of what happened to make him our beloved Potions professor in all his snarkiness hasn't quite happened yet. He is very vulnerable right now. Is he trying to replace Lily? That is open for interpretation. I think it is both yes and no as he knows Lily didn't believe in him but he wants Ariel to. Last thing! Whew. I will switch between calling her Ariel and Hermione, depending on how it feels in the scene. It will usually be Hermione. I'm sorry if this confuses you. If it does too much, tell me and I will try to just stick to Hermione. I'm loving the reviews! xoSkye**


	4. Suspicions

Chapter four: Suspicions

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

The next morning Hermione showered and dressed, but ran into someone on the way to her first class- scattering all of her books. The other girl crouched to her knees to help pick them up. "I'm so sorry!"

Hermione glanced up with a smile that froze and then faded as she looked into the painfully familiar green eyes of Lily Evans. "N-n-not at all! I'm Ariel."

"Lily."

"Ariel! I've been for- " Severus stopped at the sight of Lily, who cast her eyes down at the sight of _him_. He'd come to the torturous realization that he had placed her on too high a pedestal for too long a time- and that if their friendship had meant anything to her at all she'd have heard him out at the end of fifth year. However, his head knew this, but his heart still seized at the thought of her name. "Hello, Lily." He whispered.

The redhead whispered back, "Hello, Severus." She had wanted to forgive him the moment he apologized, which was immediately, but her friends had all agreed that if she did it would be a betrayal to all other Muggleborns. She never had a good enough argument against that opinion. But oh, she missed him.

"Um, hey." Hermione said to break the rising tension. "Did you want to walk to Charms together?"

Severus nodded, finally breaking free of his melancholy thoughts. "Yes, you weren't at breakfast. After yesterday, I was worried."

"Oh dear, well we can't have Severus Snape being worried, now can we?" Lily watched him offer Ariel his arm as he used to for her. At least he had someone- even if it was someone else.

Severus and Hermione walked to each of their classes together where he was quick to see she would be at the top of the class by the end of the first week, just behind him that is. The Marauders noticed, and Remus hoped there was nothing between them. He doubted there was; he was protective of her even more than with Lily, but in a completely platonic way. She was very much the same with him, glaring at any of the Marauders coming near him. Particularly Sirius. But _Remus_ wanted to walk her to class. Peter wanted to learn more about her to see if she would be an asset to his master. James fumed at anything to do with Snape. And Sirius fumed about his broken nose- even if it did make him look more ruggedly handsome.

In Potions Hermione and Severus partnered up together. "So tell me more about this devious Potions professor of yours." There was something about the way she had talked about him before that made him want to ask. Something about it bothered him. Across the room at his own miserable cauldron next to Frank, Remus Lupin's ears perked up and guiltily listened in- desperate to know more about the girl that tugged at his heart.

"Oh but he's not really, he just acts like he is. He's saved my life more times than I'm sure I even know. He's a hero- the bravest man I've ever met."  
"There were more times than your arm?" He asked, referring to her scar. Remus' palms grew sweaty. Her _arm_?

"Countless." She whispered sadly.

"Tell me another story."

"He called me an insufferable know-it-all on a regular basis. Hated my friend Harry. But he did things for us we never noticed until the end. Once in third year," she spoke softer, "he threw himself between us and a werewolf even after we had just disarmed him. He just focused on keeping us safe."

Remus felt both nauseous and confused at this, and he could smell the stench of Severus' fear. He knew he'd never have a chance with her now. What if she found out about him?

"Hey, stranger." Remus said jovially. She smiled at him as he walked beside her.

"There's no one stranger than you."

"Oh ho! Cutting, my lady, very cutting. How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"I love it, feels like home. But, I don't think your friends like me very much." She looked up at him and he grabbed her hand and stopped walking.

"Maybe not, but _I_ do," Remus breathed and thought about kissing her.

"Remus!" They jumped apart to see the Marauders and Severus who were watching, each with their own look of disapproval.

"What are you doing with him, Ariel?" The Slytherin asked tensely.

"We're friends, Severus."

"You shouldn't be," Sirius snarled. "Remus, she's trouble."

Remus gripped her hand tighter. "Leave it alone, Padfoot."

Severus came forward and tugged her away from Remus gently. "I told you he was bad news, Ariel. And he is. They all are."

"No, he's not. You're blinded by hatred and you always will be. That's okay. I understand. I know the reasons, but he _is_ my friend. Just as I am yours."

"See, _Moony_?" James said. "She's just a snake in red."

"What are you implying, _Prongs_?" She asked darkly. He looked as though he'd been slapped.

"Don't call me that, Death Eater."

"Oh _deer_ , you _do_ get all of your information wrong, don't you?" She lowered her voice to where only he and Remus could hear. "I, however, always get my information correct."

James looked as though he could slap _her_ , though of course James would never. But Remus still stood in front of her, Moony protecting his mate. "Leave her be, James. You don't know her."

"Neither do you." Sirius pointed out.

"I know her better than you do."

"That isn't saying much!" Peter inserted, finally joining the conversation. Severus grabbed Ariel again and managed to pull her away from the scene and down the corridor. She waved sadly to Remus.

That night she left the dorms to clear her head- she had a lot to think about. How was she supposed to set Severus on the right path if the Marauders, two of whom she loved dearly, kept getting in the way? Then she heard voices in the hall and ducked into an alcove.

"I'm telling you guys, she's not on the map." James.

"But we saw her come this way. Where could she be if not in castle grounds? Unless she _is_ a Death Eater." Sirius.

"Guys, I'm telling you she isn't. What if she's hurt?" Remus. She smiled.

"Yes, but have you seen her arm?" Peter. That rat. _I have to get that map_ , she thought to herself. They stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"She's NOT a Death Eater!" Remus insisted again.

"You're just saying that because you fancy her," Sirius said.

"And you only think she is because she broke your nose."

"But, I mean, she's friends with Snape."

"So used to be Lily."

"Don't talk about Lily!"

"Don't talk about Ariel!"

"Guys!" Sirius shouted to break them up. "Let's just find out."

"I don't know, Pads."

James sucked his teeth, a nasty Muggle habit. "Afraid we're right?"

There was the sound of a scuffle and Hermione peeked around the corner where Sirius and Peter were holding Remus back- whose blue eyes had bled into Moony's topaz. She let out a quiet gasp, never having seen Remus like this. He heard it, looking over before shrugging the two off.

"I'm sorry, Prongs. I don't know where my head is at. It's just Moony, you know." He suddenly looked tired and James clapped him on the back.

"I understand, mate."

Hermione steered clear of the Marauders for the next week, focusing on the mission on hand. She and Severus were close, and she thought herself a success so far. Remus and Sirius both noticed her distance but said nothing as Remus tried to keep everyone distraced.

On the fifteenth, a Thursday, Sirius sent a tripping hex at Severus, making him fall and cut his lips on his teeth. Hermione had his teeth as well.

"Severus!" She exclaimed, but Sirius blocked her from going to help him up. That was when she noticed it was only the three of them. He backed her into the wall behind her.

"So, Mason." He snickered. "What does it take to be accepted into the Death Eater ranks? Money? Intelligence? A good _lay_?"

"Sirius, please." She implored. "I don't want to hurt you." She very easily could have, having more knowledge in that area than he did at this point. This wasn't a Sirius she knew and she wasn't sure what to expect from him. In her time they were close friends, even when Harry wasn't around. Or especially when Harry wasn't around. But _this_ Sirius was dangerous and unpredictable, much like Harry- if she were Draco.

"Expelliarmus!" It was Severus. "Are you okay, Ariel?" Hermione nodded. "Then why the bloody hell didn't you do anything?"

"I didn't want to hurt him."

"Ariel!" Hermione ignored him, but he ran up beside her. "Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you."

This was painful, but she would find a way to be with him later. Right now, he and his friends were endangering her purpose. She had to stay on target. "Leave me alone, Remus."

"What's wrong? What did I do?" Remus' heart pounded at the thought she didn't want to speak to him. Moony paced back and forth like a caged animal. She glared at him.

"Why don't you ask Sirius?" And she sped up to get away from him and to Minerva for her Animagus lessons."

"How could you do that?" Remus yelled. "She won't even hardly _look_ at me now!"

Sirius yelled back, his face red in ire. "There's something wrong with her, Moony, and if you weren't so lovesick about her you would see it too!"

"We've barely been here two weeks, Sirius. Give her chance."

The four of them were each on their respective beds with a Silencing Charm around the room. Sirius took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down as well as his friend.

"She is nowhere on the map. Doesn't that sound a little odd?"

"It doesn't automatically make her a Death Eater, Padfoot."

"You're right," James agreed. "That's why we want to be sure. There _is_ something about her we don't trust. Let us prove ourselves wrong."

 **~~~  
In case you haven't noticed, I love puns and inside jokes. Sorry if they're a bit casseroley (so cheesy and corny its practically a casserole). Sirius and Hermione have to come to a head at some point, right? Hold that thought and don't judge him too harshly. He just wants what's best for his friend. What do you think of the scene with Severus and Lily? Or the whole forbidden love with our to lovebirds being separated by their friends? Let me know in the towel section down below! Love always, Skye**


	5. Scars

Chapter five: Scars

I tear my heart open  
I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that  
I care too much  
Our scars remind us  
That the past is real

 _"_ _Hermione." A voice said.  
_ _"_ _Severus?" Hermione yelled back. She was in the Shrieking Shack. "Dad!"  
_ _There was a groan and she looked to her father's bleeding body. His skin was paler than usual and glistening with sweat. He reached out to her with shaking hands. "How could you let this happen to me? You did this to me. You let me die."_

Hermione shot up screaming, but she was alone. It was a dream. Just a dream. She collapsed back with panted breaths. She could do this. Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She needed to clear her head. Grabbing her father's journal, she stumbled her way downstairs to the common room.

 ** _February 1_** ** _st_** **** ** _1993  
_** **** ** _After a month of near constant brewing, she is able to leave the Hospital Wing without the fur and tail. Though the tail was rather adorable._**

 ** _May 8_** ** _th_** **** ** _1993  
_** **** ** _I was heading out to the pitch when Albus walked toward me briskly. Immediately I knew something was wrong when he said, "You must come with me now."  
_** **** ** _Hermione lay stiff on the hospital bed, poised as though mid-step and having been surprised. Petrified, my Hermione has been petrified. I hugged her to me as best as I could, whispering to her that I would make everything okay. I can fix this._**

 ****"Hey, Ariel." Hermione looked up with a red nose and glassy eyes as Remus sat down beside her on the sofa.  
"Hello."

He grabbed her hand. "What's wrong, love?"

She wiped her face and smiled, completely missing his term of endearment. "Just my story. It's sad."

"Ariel, I swear I didn't know about Sirius was going to do. Please believe me. And he didn't mean it. He's just- protective."

"I understand." Remus tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, but wasn't brave enough to kiss her.

"Tell me about yourself."

"I'm really not that interesting." She said quietly.

"I find you interesting." He insisted. "Please? Tell me anything."

"I'm allergic to aloe vera. Once when-er- camping with my friends, I got terribly sunburned. We all did, so we went looking for some. I had hives for a week."

He laughed and she smiled at the memory. Ron's face took forever to finish peeling and Harry couldn't wear a shirt. He and Ron took turns sneaking up to each other to slap the other on the back. Remus wiped the tear that overfilled down her cheek.

"Do you miss them?"

"We've been through some much together. Inseparable since we met and this is the longest we've ever been away from each other since we were eleven. Even holidays we spent together."

"What are they like?"

"Ron's a clown, but brilliant when you don't even expect it. He never loses at chess. Harry- " Here's where she felt guilty. _He_ should be here with his parents and seeing Sirius again. Meeting James. "Harry's a bit of a mix between James and Sirius really. He has a terrible temper, but he means well."

Somehow they fell asleep, he propped back into the corner and her draped over him. Close to her usual time for waking, something woke her. Remus' snoring. She actually found it endearing as she smiled against his chest. Her arm itched, as it sometimes did. Severus had convinced her this was neither the time nor the political climate for such a statement as not hiding it. Especially if they were to be friends- none of the Death Eaters could find out.

She knew that she and Remus would end up together, but she had to help Severus. Maybe she should just go with the way things went. He almost kissed her last night and she was both relieved and disappointed when he didn't. At this moment Remus started to stir.

"Morning," he croaked with a dry mouth. He was in pain prior to the full moon that night. "Am I comfortable?"

"Exceedingly so." She laughed.

"What's going on here?" James asked, his arms crossed and Peter and Sirius on either side of him. Hermione sprung off Remus in embarrassment.

"We were just up late talking," Remus said, unaffected by their obvious disapproval. "Fell asleep."

"Oh?" Sirius asked. "Anything interesting?" He never took his eyes off of her. She took a step back scratching her arm from being close to Peter and his Mark.

"What's wrong with your arm?" James asked, suddenly grabbing her hand. No, not with Peter. But then he rubbed a thumb over her hand and the scars from fifth year. Phew, wrong scar. The four boys stared at it unblinkingly. Hermione jerked her hand away.

"Nothing, just an old scar." Remus, who'd smelled her anxiety and fear a moment before, stood up.

"Nothing?! Ariel, who gave you a Blood Quill?"

"Please, I really don't want to talk about it. Ok? I have scars. It happens."

"Yes, but- "

"Remus!" She shouted and he recoiled. "I'll tell you when you tell me about yours, yeah?"

His face went green and she escaped to ready for classes.

"You know, Ariel," Lily said as Hermione did her hair Saturday morning of the 19th. Lily had wanted to get to know her roommate better. "You're very lucky."

"Oh? How do you figure?"

"You're the only the girl I have ever seen Remus even remotely interested in."

"I thought you had a thing for James Potter."

Lily's face went red. " _I_ don't have feelings for Remus, I was inquiring to see if _you_ did. You'd make a really cute couple."

"So would you and Potter, but yes, I do find Remus very attractive."

"He's so irresponsible though, and arrogant. Rude. Conceited. I could go on with the list."

"Yes," Hermione interjected, "but he's also loyal, caring, decently handsome."

Lily sighed, popping a Bertie Bott's bean into her mouth and grimacing. "Then why don't _you_ date him?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because he's rude and conceited." The two laughed. "In all seriousness though, give him a shot. He might surprise you."

"Maybe you're right. Hey! Let's dress up today."

"What for?"

Lily was up and across the room at her wardrobe in a blink. "So I can tease James and you can impress Remus."

"He's in the Hospital Wing sick."

"Do it with so I won't be dressed up alone then."

Hermione groaned in protest, but got up anyway. "Only if you accept a date with James."

"Fine," Lily consented, though Hermione suspected she wasn't too put out about it. "But I get to pick out your dress."

Hermione agreed and Lily pulled out a sleeveless dress that fell almost to the floor in a light fabric. "Wait! Don't you have anything with long sleeves?"

"Oh hush, this will look great on you. Now hold still." Lily pulled at Hermione's robe, but she resisted.

"No really, Lily. You don't understand."

"Don't be so silly."

"I'm not- " _Rip!_ Lily and Hermione both fell back, each holding a piece of torn fabric, leaving her arm exposed. Lily gasped, looking up at Hermione with tears.

"Oh," she whispered. It looked angry and painful as if it were fresh rather than over a year old.

"Lily, you mustn't tell anyone."

"I promise," she said, still somewhat in shock. She shook herself out of it upon seeing Hermione's sullen expression and went back to the wardrobe- pulling out a long sleeve, cotton dress with sunflowers all over it. She held it out with a weak smile.

"What are you _wearing_?" Severus asked as they headed toward the Black Lake.

"Why? Do you like it? I'm sure I could find it in your size, though I don't think you quite have the legs for it." She gave a demonstrative twirl.

"Haha." They stopped under a nice shady tree right by the water. It was her birthday, and she was content to spend it just like this- soaking up the sun before it got too cold. Today, she agreed to let Severus draw her, though she already had the drawing in the journal. He propped up against the bark with his knees up and his sketchbook against his legs. She laid on her stomach with the journal.

 ** _May 30 1993_**

 **** ** _All of the victims of the Basilisk have been healed and I watch my girl embrace her friends. I swear she's going to be the death of me._**

 ** _July 1 1993_**

 **** ** _As soon as I heard about Black escaping Azkaban, I found myself in front of the Grangers home. It was dark, just after ten, and she was awake reading, Pride and Prejudice. I rolled my eyes, there is accounting for taste, but she is safe for now.  
_** **** ** _I'm watching my girl grow up with me. Having to watch from the sidelines is almost as bad as not being there at all. Albus tells me again that I must leaver be, but he has no children of his own. What can he know?_**

Severus groaned and Hermione looked up in question. "I can't get your hair right," he said, pouting.

"Relax, you'll get it and it'll look amazing."

"How do you know?"

Because I'm looking at the finished product? "Call it a gift."

"You sure have a lot of those," he commented bitterly.

"What can I say? I'm blessed." She sat up. "It will look great because you never do anything half way."

Several yards away, James, Peter, Sirius, Lily, and her friend Marlene- Sirius' fancy of the week, sat on a blanket. Sirius is glaring at Ariel and Snape.

"I still think she's one of them." He said grumpily.

"I don't know. Padfoot. Maybe Remus is right. Did you see that scar?"

"Scar?" Lily asked James in alarm. "What scar?"

"There's a scar on her right hand," Peter said. "Says _'_ _I will hold my tongue'._ Moony says it was a Blood Quill."

"Did you notice she was scratching her arm?" Sirius scoffed. "Her _left_ arm? James did, but he had to play mother hen again."

"What are you talking about?" Marlene said from her place with her head in his lap. "Who?"

James sighed. "Sirius here is under the impression Ariel Mason is a Death Eater. And I do not mother hen people!"

"But isn't she related to Professor McGonagall or something?" Marlene asked.

"Goddaughter," Lily sighed from her book.

"That just makes her a good spy," Sirius insisted.

"She's not a bloody Death Eater!" Lily said forcefully, all but yelling. Everyone blinked at her in shock. None of them had heard her curse even remotely.

James asked hesitantly, afraid she'd bite his head off. "Have you seen her arm?"

Lily nodded, but would say nothing else and Sirius still wasn't convinced.

That night after curfew Hermione snuck into the infirmary. Remus looked awful- pale, sweaty, and even more scars on his face than the day before.

"Oh, Moony. Look what you did to him this time," she whispered woefully. Hermione kissed his forehead before laying A Winter's Tale on his bedside table before leaving.

Remus had woken up the moment the door opened, but thinking it was James or Sirius he pretended to be asleep thinking he could give them a fright. But it was Ariel. He was ecstatic she came to see him, despite his reason for being there. Then she spoke and it was as if she knew what he was, and the difference between Moony and Remus. He hated to think Sirius may have a point, not that she was a Death Eater, but that something about her didn't add up. She knew Moony, the scar on her hand, the way she talked sometimes, and she wasn't on the map. The map never lies. He needed to confront her.

"Mason! What are you doing out so late?" Sirius asked suspiciously upon seeing her alone in the corridor.

"I'd just gone to see Remus. He's asleep if you were wondering."

Neither pf them said anything. Then, "We need to talk."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "I agree."

"Follow me," he said, leading her into an empty classroom that looked like it was used for storage. "I don't trust you," Sirius said frankly. "Any explanations as to why that is?"

Hermione sighed, perching herself on top of a desk. "Oh, there are several I'm sure. Just none of which I can inform you of."

Sirius looked at her hard, as though hoping he would see into her thoughts by doing so. "Show me you arm, Ariel." He whispered, his voice full of trepidation.

She was smart enough to realize this would have to happen sooner or later as Sirius was a very suspicious person by nature. He wouldn't let it go until he had his confirmation one way or another. So Hermione slowly rolled her left sleeve up until it was at her elbow. Sirius slowly lowered his gaze to her arm and all the air left him in a rush. He stepped forward and grabbed her arm carefully.

"Who did this to you?" He asked in a quiet rage. Now he wished he'd listened to everyone else, not sure he'd ever be able to get the sight of the vulgar word so cruelly etched into her skin. What kind of person would do this to someone?

"It doesn't matter." She told him and he looked at her with disbelief. "It was a long time ago it seems. She died a few months after this happened."

"Good. I hope it was painful."

"Yes, well, there's no point in in worrying about it now when there's nothing to be done."

"Who all knows about this?"

"You, Lily, and Severus." She knew at some point it might be a good idea to tell Minerva, but how do you go about with something like that?

"Snape?" He grimaced.

"Yes Snape. He's very important to me and I would trust him with my life."

Sirius nodded mutely. "I'm sorry about before, you've no _idea_ how sorry."

"Don't be. I understand. You were looking out for your friends. I would have done the same."

Sirius chuckled weakly. "Let's start over, shall we? Especially if you're going to be with Remus when he bucks up the courage to ask, yeah?" Hermione blushed and he glanced down at her ring with raised eyebrows. "Unless there's _already_ someone. Not Snape, right? Please say not him."

She laughed. "My father, actually."

"Well, shall I escort you back?"

She smiled. "You may."

He helped her off the desk and offered her his arm. " _Milady._ "

"You can't tell anyone. Not even Remus or Peter."

"You didn't say James."

She scoffed lightly. "I don't think Merlin himself could convince you not to tell James if he threatened to string you up and hang you by your toenails."

He cringed. "Gruesome, but accurate. I approve."

The Fat Lady let them in with a wink from Sirius and Hermione hugged him before going to bed.

"Oi!" James whispered. "Where the bloody hell have _you_ been? Do you _realize_ how late it is?"

Sirius went over and sat on James' bed. "I confronted Ariel."

"Not again! Sirius leave the girl alone or Moony's going to kill you. I'll let him, I swear I will!"

Sirius covered his mouth. "Hush, and no. It was all very civil. I told her we need to talk and she agreed."

"Well?" James whispered. He was curious, despite what his Lily-flower had to say about it. "Is she?"

Sirius tugged at his hair, raking his hand through it rabidly. "James, it was horrible. There's no Dark Mark, just another scar. Prongs, someone _carved_ it into her arm," his voice was frantic. "Someone carved _'_ _Mudblood'_ into her arm with a cursed blade."

James' face went green and he didn't ask his friend how he knew it was a cursed blade. He probably didn't want to know. "That-that's sick. Who would- "

"She wouldn't tell me, just that they're dead whoever they were."

"That explains Lily earlier."

"You can't tell anyone, even Peter or Remus."

James nodded, not _wanting_ to tell anyone. "He fancies her, you know?"

Sirius grinned.

 **~~~  
So Sirius is taken care of, but now Remus? Hmm. And anytime Sirius grins should be reason for fear. Next chapter will be basically a part 2 of this one and I promise it's the one you've all been waiting for. What does everyone think of Severus' journal? Too sappy? Let me know what you think in the towel section down below. All the loves, Skye**


	6. Confessions

Chapter six: Confessions

Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain,  
I leave my heart open, but it stays right here empty for days.

Remus watched his feet, his face screwed up in concentration. He couldn't stop thinking about Ariel and the mystery surrounding her. At first it was intoxicating. Now it was borderline frightening. What did anyone really know about her other than she was McGonagall's goddaughter? The professor herself was very tight lipped about her. She was friends with Severus Snape, but maybe that could be a sign. The other Marauders looked up when he came into the room, but noticed he was deep in thought.

"Hey, Moony," Sirius said cheerfully. "What's got the wheels turning?"

"Sirius, I think you may be right about Ariel. There is something odd about her."

Sirius laughed lightly. "No, mate, you were right. We should give her a chance."

Remus looked at him strangely. "I think she knows about Moony, I mean, _knows_. Like _personally_. And she's called you a dog several times, like she knew about that too. I told you about going to Fortesque's with her- she knew my favorite ice cream."  
"That's weird." Peter agreed.

"So it's a little strange," Sirius said. "That doesn't automatically condemn her. And plus, if she knows about Moony that's one less thing to worry about if you ask her out. You won't have to hide it."

"What are you talking about? Just yesterday you were ready to light the torches."

"He's just thinking you had good points." James commented. "She's done nothing to really make us suspect her."

"She _broke_ his nose."

"We _hurt_ her friend."

Remus looked over to Peter who shrugged. "They've been like this all morning. We haven't even seen Mason all day. Snape's with the other Slytherins."

With one final look he left again to find the girl in question, now more sure than ever something was wrong.

*COLORS*

 ** _September 1 1993  
_** **** ** _He hired that werewolf, for a bloody teaching position. More, I seemed to be the only sane person to see the issue. He sat next to me with a stupid smile. I haven't seen or spoken to him since I found out the truth, sure that I would strangle him. Well it is as true now as it was two years ago to the point that I had to hold the table to keep my hands from wrapping around his throat. At least he had the decency to look ashamed. I glared at Lupin all through dinner. When he was announced, my Hermione clapped. Of course she did. I heard about the Dementor. He probably acted as noble as he could for her. She's only thirteen. I can see him throw glances at her. He probably thought he was being discrete. I suspect he knew though. They were too close for Ariel_** ** _not_** **** ** _to have told him the truth of herself._**

"Ariel!" Remus saw her with the book. That book that she always carried everywhere. He watched her faintly smile at something in it before he called her name. She looked up at him, startled, then smiled. It was probably a lie. Without another word he tugged her into a secret passage.

"Who are you?"

He heard her heart rate spike, but her voice was completely calm. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you _know_ what I'm talking about. I know for a fact you aren't who you say you are, so tell me or I'll go to McGonagall."

Hermione sighed. Minerva had told her this could happen if she weren't careful. Harry and Ron were never nearly this perceptive. Was her job to do at an end with this? At that thought, her grip on the journal unconsciously tightened. Remus yanked the open book away from her harshly.

"Give that back!"

"What even _is_ this thing?" He glanced at the page, his name catching his eye. The blue orbs widened. "W-what is this? Who _are_ you?"

How does she even breach the topic? Yeah, so, I'm from the future- want to go to the library? About the best she could come up with, so she said it- feeling rather stupid.

He gaped at her. "Wait, _what_?"

She smiled a bit. "I, er, yeah. I'm actually from 1999. I came back to save Severus' life. Can I have my book please?"

"You're insane."

Again, how to do you prove this kind of thing. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers, are proud to present: the Marauders Map."

"How do you know that?" Remus whispered.

"Because I've seen it. I've said the password to open it. I've said the words to close it."

Hermione sat down on the floor of the rather large secret passageway- or more like large room, long forgotten. She dug through her bag and pulled out another book, flipping through to a certain page. Then she held it out.

He stared at it, opening his mouth and then closing it several times before finally asking, "Is that?"

"That's you, me, Sirius, Harry and Ron."

"We got old." He said in semi-disgust and incredulity.

She snorted. "You were 35 when this picture was taken. It was a week before Harry's birthday. He's James and Lily's son. My best friend."

"Where are they when this is taken?"

"They-th-they weren't around."

"Peter?"

"Elsewhere." She bit her tongue from saying anymore about that. "I met you on the train my third year at Hogwarts. You were to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. That was the year Harry got the map."

He groaned. "I'm your bloody _teacher_?" Remus sat down beside her and rubbed his temples in a way that meant he was stressed. Which was a lot. "I'm so confused. So, how old _are_ you?"

"Now, you see _that's_ a bit of a tricky question to answer. I turned 17 yesterday, but I should have been turning 19."

"Old lady," he joked hollowly. "What's your name then?"

She stuck her hand out. "Hermione Granger."

"You were in the book, the journal. Was that Snape's handwriting."

Hermione nodded. "He was my Potions professor. And he's my father."

"Y-your father?"

"I was adopted by Muggles. Only found out just before I came here."

"So, you know about me?"

"Since third year. He thought you were doing something you weren't and gave an essay on them, probably knowing that I would see it."

"I was the werewolf he saved you from wasn't I? I've heard you talk about your Potions professor."

"There were circumstances. While Sirius tried to lead you away, he stood between you and us. It wasn't your fault."

Remus looked away in shame. "So, did we still see each other when you came here?"

"We're roommates. You, me, Harry, and Ron all live together. I saw you the day before. You kissed me and left. The journal implies we were in a relationship, as did you."

"Do you want to be?" This was nowhere near where either of them thought this conversation was going, but in a good- very confusing- way.

"Remus, I've had a crush on you since I was thirteen. Are you asking?"

He closed the distance and kissed her softly, chastely, meltingly. "Yes," he whispered against her lips with closed eyes. "Are you accepting?"

Her answer was another kiss

*COLORS*

"So, they die don't they?" Remus asked thickly as she showed him her photo album. None of them had Peter, James, or Lily.

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry."

He nodded to himself. "Do we win? This war that is coming. Who wins?"

"At the cost of many lives, yes. We win."

"It doesn't seem like that at the time. He has so many followers."

"It is the quality of ones convictions that determines success, not the number of followers."

He looked at her oddly. "Who said that one?"

"You did before we fought him for the last time."

*COLORS*

"What was it you said to Sirius and James?"

"I showed them my left arm."

"They would have told me if that was just it." Hermione pulled her sleeve up and showed him her scar. "Oh," he breathed out.

"It was a few months before the Final Battle. Bellatrix Lestrange, though I haven't told anyone here. Obviously."

"His whole family is insane." Remus said. "Regulus- "

"Is a good man," Hermione interrupted. "We just didn't know until it was too late."

*COLORS*

"What about McGonagall?"

"Technically speaking, she's my grandmother. She's the only one aside from you who knows why I'm here or who I am."

"OI!"

The both spun around in surprise. They'd been walking around, holding hands and just talking now that she didn't have to hold anything back. Sirius and James grinned big at the sight of them and waggled their eyebrows suggestively.

"It's about time," James said.

"We've only been in school a few weeks." Hermione reminded him.

Sirius laughed. "We're talking about Remus! Never seen him with a girl, we were starting to think he went the other way." Then he turned to Peter. "You know, it's never too late to come clean, Wormtail."

The boy blushed.

"So," James said. "You two are together then?"

"Ariel?"

Hermione could have facepalmed herself. It was Severus. She'd wanted to tell him alone. But here he was, looking ten shades of pissed off.

"Hey, Severus!"

"What's going on?"

"They're dating, mate."

Severus looked at Sirius like he'd lost his mind, and Sirius looked uncomfortable at having used the word for him. "Ariel, can I speak to you? Alone?"

Hermione squeezed Remus' hand before going.

"Why are you doing this? He's bad, Ariel."

"No, he's not. Please, Severus, don't be angry."

He fumed. "He-he's a- "

"I know. And I know what they've all put you through, but people can change. I don't care what he is. He is still kind, and funny, and I really like him."

"I can't believe you would say that while being my friend. Have you _not_ witnessed the past few weeks? How can you be my friend and still be theirs?"

"How can you be _my_ friend and still one of _His_?" Severus looked away, angry at himself. She's just Lily all over again. I thought she understood. I thought she trusted me. I thought- "Don't ask me to choose, Severus. I will choose you. I will always choose you, but please don't ask me to."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "W-w-would you really?"

She nodded. "You're my friend. You're my _best_ friend. But please…"

"Okay." He whispered. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you." She whispered.

*COLORS*

 ** _Christmas 1993  
_** **** ** _Lupin and I have been avoiding each other. He's made a fool of me to gain favor with students, and I'm just positive he's helping Black in some way. Is he not thinking of Hermione? I sent her another gift, the only way I can be a parent in some small way, a book on the laws concerning magical creatures as she's helping Hagrid with his case. I care about my godson, don't get me wrong, but I think his ego might be much more manageable if the bloody thing had taken off his arm._**

 ** _March 16 1994  
_** **** ** _They've been fighting. I just found her crying alone and I wanted to hold her, but instead I gave her my handkerchief and left her._**

 ** _April 10 1994  
_** **** ** _I have never laughed so hard in my life! Including when Ariel passed chocolate milk through her nose. I was glancing out the window, just thinking, when I see my girl and her friends with Draco. Then SLAP! Oh the look on everyone's face, it was almost as good as Ariel punching Black._**

Being with Remus was just how she thought it would be. He walked to classes with she and Severus, who was trying to be civil for his friend's sake. If by civil you mean glaring when he was near and very purposely walking in between them. Still, Remus brought her a rose a week after the kiss. They read together in the common room at night where she told him more stories about her time.

"Ugh!" She said one night just before Halloween, throwing her finished essay down in relief.

Remus looked up from his. "Problem?"

"Just the topic."

"Have any experience with Polyjuice Potion?"

Hermione grimaced. "I have taken it three times in my live and each one trouble."

He just stared. "Like what?"

"We brewed it in a bathroom our second year, but I used a cat hair instead of the person's."

Remus snorted. "Half-cat?"

She nodded. "Then the second time, we were all turning into Harry to throw them off who was the real one. Our friend got his ear blown off! Last was turning into Bellatrix. It was awful."

"What's their son like?" Remus asked, leaning back. He did this a lot, just asked a stream of questions. Sometimes about the future, sometimes just about her. She curled up beside him and he played with her hair.

"He's their son," she said. "He looks just like James, but with Lily's eyes. Harry becomes the youngest Seeker in a century. He's not really a trouble maker, it just finds him." Hermione laughed. "In our first year he accepted a duel with Lucius Malfoy's son. I got roped into going with them, but Draco never showed up. He told Filch to expect us."

"That weasel."

"Our Defense professor in fourth year turned him into a ferret for trying to curse Harry behind his back. You should have seen Minerva's face."

They laughed before falling into a comfortable silence. Then sleep.

 **~~~  
Before anyone asks, no. Severus does not have any romantic feelings for Ariel. Also, just a side note, I rewrote this chapter like ten times. I'm still not thrilled with it, but hey. Moving on. Love always, Skye**


	7. Hogsmeade

Chapter seven: Hogsmeade

 ** _June 6 1994  
Tonight was quite possibly the worst night of my life to date. I knew the wolf was helping Black. He and the mongrel were under the Whomping Willow with Potter, Weasley, and my girl. I had everything under control. Kept him talking and focused on me instead of her. No doubt he'd have recognized her. She looks more and more like Ariel every year. But then they disarmed me, perhaps a bit overenthusiastically. I'd yelled at her when she tried to get me to listen to their absurd story. She didn't understand, but I hate that I yelled at her. When I came to it was my worst nightmare. Well, before my Hermione. I was once again faced with Lupin's alter ego, stalking toward my daughter and her friends. With Ariel's words echoing in my ears, I lept in front of them. In front of her.  
Now, Sirius Black is escaped. I don't know how, but there is no doubt in my mind as to who. But how? Lupin almost hurt my daughter. That can not, WILL not, happen again. _**

Hermione was in the library, studying with Severus. Ironically they were studying antivenins known and theorizing how they could make new ones that haven't been. It was a project from Slughorn and she was more than happy to do it. She and Severus poured over the copy of Venoms and the Creation of Antidotes. He had wanted to research the acromantula's venom, but she had insisted on snakes. Rare snakes. Severus originally went to argue, but Remus helped her out.

"Snakes?" He asked her with a laugh. "Acromantulas are much better. What can snakes do other than slithering and sneaking about and biting people."

Severus sneered at him, unwittingly acting as expected. "They don't need to do anything else. You can train snakes, all an acromantula does is spin webs and eat people. You can do the overgrown spider, we'll work on our snakes. See which one is superior."

Remus winked at her when Severus turned away. She was now drilling him on information.

"See here, it says we would need the venom to create an antivenin to it. Like a disease! And Muggle antidotes."

"Yes, I read that. Why are you so obsessed with this?"

"I'm not obsessed. However, I think if you or I were to find a rare snake, or a snake that is the only of its kind, we should take a sample and make one just for future reference. You never know when you might need something like that. Think of a reticulated python." Then she shoved a picture at him of a closeness to Nagini. Remus sat down beside her.

"Hey you," he said with a kiss to her cheek. Severus grimaced. "Are the two of you really still going on with snakes? It isn't too late to change topics, you know."

Severus scowled. "They're a lot more fascinating than your spider."

"If you say so," Remus replied as the Slytherin began to put his books away. Then after he was gone. "You know Hogsmeade is coming this weekend?"

Hermione smiled. "You've only mentioned it half a million times, I'm not sure. Care to tell me again."

He groaned. "Honestly, it's like you don't listen. Guess what?"

"What?"

"It's the first Hogsmeade trip this weekend."

Hermione gasped in faux shock. "What? No! Why is this the first I'm hearing of it?"

Remus smiled at her. "I was thinking maybe you and could I go to the Hog's Head. It isn't usually as crowded as the Three Broomsticks. And the food's better."

"That sounds wonderful. And then to Honeyduke's. It's already near the end of October, you must be in a chocolate crisis by now."

"Why does everyone always assume I have some sort of obsession with chocolate?"

"Because you have some sort of obsession with chocolate? The first time I met you, you were handing me a chunk of it."

"Oh. Well then I suppose you have a point." Then, "Tell me more about how we met."

Sometimes he would hit a subject that she refused to talk about, not being able to change anything. Sometimes she would get a sad look when she saw Sirius make a joke. Or James and Lily pretend not to be looking at each other. She would not tell him what happened to Peter. Or James and Lily. She wouldn't tell him how she met Sirius other than it was her third year.

"I told you, we were on the train."

"And I randomly gave you chocolate?"

"No. You drove away a Dementor who was on the train looking for an escaped prisoner. You cast your patronus and then gave us all chocolate, which you kept handy in your pocket I might add."

Remus looked away. "I can't cast a patronus."

"What? Of course you can, you teach Harry- who in turn teaches us."

"Dark creatures are unable to, so I never tried."

She kissed him. "I'll teach you."

*  
Hermione waited in the shadow of the castle. She'd spent the last three months waiting for this. Sirius had promised to teach them, but was unable to. She backed up when she saw the first two figures heading down the hill. The Whomping Willow froze its branches and one went down the tunnel while the other went back to her post. She gathered the others would probably come later so she went ahead and followed. He was looking out the window with an anxious look.

"It's still a few minutes off."

"Hermione? What are you doing here? You have to go!" He looked terrified. Didn't she know what he could do to her? The girl he quickly falling in love with.

"It's okay," she said with a small smile. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"Please!" He begged. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." She changed, shrinking smaller and smaller to a red fox. The fox yipped at him playfully before she nosed his leg.

"You-you did this? For me?" She nodded.

And he seized, feeling his bones crack and pop, his skin stretch thin and he screamed in incredible pain. Hermione whined and licked him soothingly. Moony howled long and whimpered. Then he sniffed. There was a stranger, an intruder. He growled low, stalking toward the small animal. Hermione was still as he nudged her with his nose, smelling her aggressively. _Mate._

Moony bit her ear gently, nuzzling her neck. When the smells of his pack arrived, he stepped in front of her possessively. She was his. Padfoot smelled around her and barked happily before nipping her leg for her to chase him. Moony ran after them, snapping at Padfoot when he got her a little too hard. She joined the run, through the Forbidden Forest and back before falling asleep on the floor in the Shrieking Shack, cuddled into Moony's side with Padfoot beside her and Prongs and Wormtail on the other side of Moony.

*

Remus opened his eyes to the sun shining through the dusty window and a mountain of brown curls in his face. She smelled like apples and honey. He smiled, closing his eyes again and inhaling deeply, trying to imprint her scent to memory. He'd never felt so rested after a full moon. Yes, he was still dreadfully tired, sore, and was sure he'd broken another rib and added a few more marks on his skin and friends. But he had never felt so content. This was the third time they'd fallen asleep together and there was a natural intimacy to it. She groaned in her sleep and turned her head, making him smile even more, and looked up at him.

"Morning," she said with a groggy smile.

"Good morning." Sirius yawned big and grinned at the two of them. "So. You're an Animagus?"

"Obviously," James said. "Difference is Ariel here is an upstanding citizen, so she _must_ be registered. It wouldn't be right if she weren't!"

Hermione blushed. "I'm not _that_ upstanding."

"Oh please," Sirius said. "You're such a princess."

"Careful, Padfoot. She might set your robes on fire like she did her Potions professor in her first year." She slapped his arm slightly and he smiled at her adoringly. "Did you really do that for me?"

"Minerva agreed to teach me. Is that okay?"

He kissed her hard. "It's amazing."

"No one wants to wake up to the two of you snogging," Peter grumbled, only eliciting more laughter.

"You know what this means?" Sirius asked excitedly. At the blank looks he got in return he rolled his eyes. "She needs a Marauder name! How about Foxy?" There was a collection of groans.

"Get the rope," James said. "I'll string him up myself."

"It's almost time for Madame Pomfrey to come get me." Remus reminded them. "You should go back up to the castle."

Hermione nodded and with another lingering kiss she followed the others to Gryffindor Tower.

*

"Ariel, stop! I'm not telling her! And I'm not telling Dumbledore either, so don't try that either."

"But- "

"NO!" He yelled, his face red and his height towering over hers. He relaxed his shoulders. "I said no. Please stop trying to make me. I like being friends, but I won't if you don't stop pressuring me."

"You're right." She said finally, quiet after his outburst. "I'm sorry. I just see you going through the pain of the Mark and having to sneak out to meetings. I worry about you."

"I know, and you don't know how great it feels to have someone worry about me. But just be here after I come back. That's all I need." She nodded. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"No, you're right. I shouldn't be making you do something you don't want to."

"Back to our Potions homework?"

"Actually, I want us to brew you some potions. You can carry them everywhere and use them if ever you need. After a meeting or in the future. You never know."

Severus nodded. "Okay. That's a good compromise I suppose. What potions are you thinking?"

"Blood Replenishers, Dittany, Antidote to Veritaserum, Anti-Paralysis, Wiggenweld Potion, a few antivenins, maybe Confusing Concoction, Skele-Gro, Sleeping Draught, Veritaserum, Wound-Cleaning potion, Awakening Potion and Wit-Sharpening potion." He stared at her unblinking. "And maybe you should think about carrying around a bezoar."

"What is it you think I'll be doing, Ariel?" He asked.

"Well. You never know, do you? You should always be prepared or haven't you heard there's a war coming?"

Severus' face reddened. "And how exactly do you expect us to get these potions? Might I add that some of them are dangerous and very difficult to make with rather expensive ingredients? Do you have them in that blasted bag of yours?"

"Don't worry about the ingredients," she said. "I'll get those. You look for the how."

*

There was one apothecary in Hogsmeade. He didn't see a lot of customers, mostly just enough to barely keep shop open, but that was fine with him. He didn't need much. The first Hogwarts weekend, Mortimer Heron opened his shop like any other day. There was always a student or two who needed a new cauldron or set of scales. Sometimes he'd see Slughorn in for some ingredients he forgot to order. He didn't expect a young girl to stride in with a long list of ingredients to buy and her lovesick beaux trailing after her. She smiled at him when she came in and said a "Good morning" to which he returned with a smile of his own. Mortimer watched her walk through his shop with a soft cotton bag, testing everything expertly to get the best. He knew he didn't always have much, but he was proud of the quality that he offered. After an hour of low talking between the two students she came to the counter.

"What can I help you with?"

"Well," she said, and he got the impression she was very organized because she had that tone of being in her element. "You didn't have some things I was looking for and I wondered if you would be getting them soon or not."

He looked at the endless list of random ingredients, he could only assume this meant various potions, and blinked in surprise. She marked a great deal of them off as she found them, but a lot of them were things notoriously expensive and rare- or volatile. Mortimer looked at the list, then back at the girl several times before answering.

"I believe I have some of these in the back, but I don't carry Blind-worm's sting, Spleenwart, or Scarab Beetle. And- do you realize how explosive Ptolemy can be? Or Nux Mysteria?"

She gave him an indulging smile. "Yes, sir, I do. Do you think you have any of the others though?"

He looked at her closely. "Yes, I do. Give me just a moment."

Hermione turned to Remus with a heavy breath. "I think Minerva has a catalogue for an apothecary in Diagon Alley I was just hoping I wouldn't need it."

"You do realize bitterroot costs a few galleons by itself? More now because it's off season here. And fairy wings are always spendy."

"I have it covered."

"Don't they have banks? I mean, Gringott's has to still be around right?"

"Oh, they're around," she said with a humorless laugh. "But I am banned for life. Even says so on a delightful plaque at the front door."

Sometimes she said things like that that just made him stare at her like she'd lost her mind. Like now. "How do you get _banned_ from a _bank_?"

"I kind of stole their dragon," she said with a deep blush. Then the store owner was back and he was left wondering. Gringott's has a dragon?

"You be careful with these items, miss." Mortimer told her very seriously.

"I always am." She replied with a smile.

"That will be seventy-eight galleons and seventeen sickles." She didn't bet an eye as she reached into her purse and pulled out a smaller bag to hand him seventy-nine galleons, telling him to keep the change.

"Your shop is wonderful," she told him. Mortimer gaped openly at her as she and her equally surprised fellow left.

"You _stole_ a dragon?"

"They were abusing the poor thing, you should have seen him."

"So you _stole_ it? Did you just walk it through the front door?"

Hermione sighed. "No, we crashed through the ceiling."

*

"Are you sure you have enough chocolates?" She teased as he hauled an armful of the stuff to the front of the store. "I mean, you might make it to Christmas with this load."

"Very funny." He said.

"Jeez, Moony. Not even going to give up the chocolate for the girl?" Sirius joked from behind them.

"But, Padfoot, how can he be forced to choose between the two great loves of his life?" James laughed.

"Oh, leave them be," Lily protested from James' side. He looked down at her and then shut his mouth, making Sirius laugh even more.

"Isn't that Snape?" Peter said. Out the window they could see Severus follow a man into the Three Broomsticks. With white blonde hair she'd know anywhere.

*

 ** _August 22 1994  
The Dark Mark has been getting darker and stronger all summer and I feel the Dark Lord's presence through it more with each passing day. Albus and I have discussed at great lengths of his rapidly approaching return. Now, at five after three in the morning, Albus tells me about the attack at the World Cup. I was unaware of it, which means I will have to make more of an effort to befriend the others again. Namely Lucius. If I can get back with him then I am back for everyone. I know Lucius will be dreading this one. I sensed it towards the end of the last war, his realization of his mistake.  
Albus assures me my Hermione is safe, if a little shaken. I hope she and Potter are ready, because here comes the second war; ready or not. _**


	8. Love

Chapter eight: Love

Hermione and Severus got down to brewing almost immediately. She didn't ask about the meeting in Hogsmeade with Lucius Malfoy. It didn't really matter. He didn't ask how her trip with Lily and the Marauders went. He didn't want to know. So they set their things up in the Room of Requirement, which Severus had had no prior knowledge of, and got to work. Any free time they had was spent there and no amount of protest from him would make her relent. Remus and she of course stayed up late in the common room together and whenever Severus was pressured into being with the other Slytherins for image.

Two weeks after the Hogsmeade trip, Hermione couldn't sleep. She sat at the window with her father's journal. With each entry she felt more connected to him, but at the same time wanted to stop reading. She was beginning to be afraid of what she'd find there. Where her father looked after her closely from the shadows. He mentioned Remus occasionally, and knowing him it was safe to say he was watching after her too. **__**

**_Halloween 1994  
Fucking Harry Potter: champion. For once, I want there to be trouble that he's _****_not_** ** _in the middle of._**

 ** _November 25 1994  
Today's paper had my daughter slandered all over the front page. Although I know they're only friends, I can't help but find it amusing. Especially picturing Lupin's face._**

 ** _Christmas 1994 (Machiavelli)  
My Hermione walked down those steps to the Bulgarian champion like a princess. Everyone seemed to be staring at her, the girl no longer a little girl. My chest nearly burst with both pride and sorrow. My daughter, but not. _**

Inside the journal at this page was a picture of her and Viktor in their Yule Ball garb. She was smiling as he spun her around. There was a tap on the window and Hermione jumped, looking up at Remus, who was waiting outside on his broom. She opened it quietly, looking back to be sure everyone was asleep. When no one stirred, she turned back to him.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked with a mischievous smile. "I'm here to rescue my fair maiden."

She bit her lip to stop her own smile, but it didn't work. "How do you expect this to work?"

"Hold onto to me," he told her, moving closer so she could. "And trust me."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders and closed her eyes tightly as he lifted her onto the broom and flew away from the window. She squeaked and buried her face in his neck so as not to look down.

"I take it you don't like flying?" Remus asked, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"I'm not terribly fond of it, no."

"Look up, love." Hermione slowly opened her eyes to where they hovered a foot off the roof of the bridge. It was a beautiful view, the moon glinting off the Black Lake. On the roof was a pile of blankets and some butterbeer.

"What is all this?" She asked.

"I wanted to surprise you," he whispered as he landed softly. "Come sit down with me. The sun will be coming up soon."

"How did you know I would be awake?"

Remus rubbed the back of his neck. "That, I didn't know. I was just going to wake you up if you weren't already."

She kissed him soundly and laid her head on his shoulder as they sat with their legs dangling off the edge, huddled close together under a couple blankets. She had often in the past wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship with Remus, though she never expected to be able to find out from experience. She knew he'd be a gentleman. He always was to her. He opened doors for her and stood so she had a seat, once even giving her his coat. It was just Remus. But, _being_ with him was so much more. This- she'd never have been able to imagine something as wonderful as this if she tried.

"What's that?" He asked. "The journal?"

Hermione broke from her thoughts and looked down at it, not having realized she brought it. "Yeah, I just read the Yule Ball." She showed him the picture.

"You look beautiful. Who's that with you?" He asked with a tight jaw. Moony growled at the threat. She was _his_ mate.

"Viktor Krum," she said. "He played Seeker for Bulgaria."

"You look like you're having fun."

"It was very fun. I didn't even know this picture was taken." Then Hermione put her face in her hands. "How could I not see it?" she asked desperately. "Me, the brightest witch of her age not knowing. Why didn't I figure it out?"

"Brightest witch of her age?" He asked, trying to get her to focus on something else. Otherwise, he knew she would start hating herself for something she couldn't change.

"You called me that." She told him. "My third year. The press just sort of adopted the term."

"Hermione, you can't be upset that you didn't know. One thing you can say about Snape is if he doesn't want you to know something, you won't. I can only imagine that he gets better at that."

There was a wink of light ahead as the sun began to rise, it's rays stretching out to them to say "Good morning". Remus held her tighter, not wanting to let go and spend twenty years without her. She looked lovely in the first breath of dawn, her eyes shone brighter, her smile more genuine and soft.

"I love you."

She looked up when he said this and his heart skipped. What if she didn't? Then she resumed her smile and he couldn't doubt.

"I love _you_."

"I'm so glad you didn't say 'I love you too'." He babbled. She found this adorable. "It's silly it seems, but when saying I love you too, it just feels cheaper. It always seems like one person is 'I love you too' more than the other. Then you wonder if they really do."

Hermione kissed him. "I see it. Remus?"

"Yes, Hermione," he whispered against her breath.

"I love you."

*

"Ariel, stop! You have to add the lavender _after_ the fluxweed oil. Then stir three times clockwise."

Hermione pursed her lips, looking very much like her grandmother when doing this. "The book very clearly states _before_ the fluxweed oil, then stir _counter_ -clock wise."

"Well the book is wrong."

"It can't be wrong, it's the _book_."

"Have you ever read the Muggle story, Cinderella?"

"Of course I have."

"Then are you suggesting the mice could actually speak?"

"That's preposterous!"

"But it's in the book."

Hermione's cheeks reddened and she glared at him, one so familiar he blinked in surprise. She made sure he wasn't looking when she followed his directions rather than the books, and he made sure _she_ wasn't looking when he smirked at his victory. She relished these afternoons working on these potions with her father, locking the memories away for later. Especially as Christmas break was coming up and they both knew that meant he would be called to more meetings as he wouldn't be at school. She drilled him every day on carrying them everywhere. She would randomly ask for one of them to be sure he was, which vexed him to no end.

Later in the common room, everyone was talking about the upcoming break.

"What are you planning on doing, Ariel?" Lily asked, her head in James' lap while he fiddled with her hair.

Lily and James were sitting on a loveseat with Sirius perched on the arm, Peter was in an armchair, and Hermione found herself siting between Remus' legs on the floor.

"I don't know," she said. "I planned on just staying here, but I'm thinking about going to London so I can go to Diagon Alley."

"Well, you both are welcome at my place." James said. "They always do anyway."

Peter shook his head. "I can't this year."

"Why not?" Peter's eyes shifted from side to side and Hermione refused to look at him. "My dad is getting sick. I told him I'd go take care of him. He's staying with a cousin in France."

Hermione could have scoffed and Remus could feel her anger. His heart sunk and he looked carefully at Peter. Why did she hate him so much? What did/does he do?

"Well, Lily, Ariel, you two will have to come stay."

"Your parents won't mind terribly?" Lily asked, looking up at James adoringly.

"Not at all. Mother loves to dote on my friends, ask Padfoot. He came over once and decided not to leave." James laughed. "And they'll both want to meet _you_."

Lily finally agreed to go out with him and the two hit the ground running. Hermione knew they got married soon after they left school. She smiled, she'd be able to attend before leaving. Then she frowned. She'd have to leave in a year. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want James and Lily to die. Or Sirius.

"I'll come," Hermione said, leaning back against Remus.

"Actually," he whispered in her ear. "I was wondering if you'd come home with me for the first few days. Then we can go over together."

"Home with you?"

"I've met your family. Come meet mine."

"She smiled a lovesick smile and threw her arms around him with a sloppy kiss," Sirius said, then in a high voice, "'Oh of course I'll come home with you.'"

"SIRIUS!" The two couples groaned.

"What?" He asked innocently. "I was just doing commentary."

*

 ** _February 24 1995  
Goddamn meddling old man, sending her down to the Lake for the Bulgarian like a prize. I hate them both. I hate this job._**

 ** _June 24 1995  
He's back and I suddenly realize Albus was right all along to keep me from her as I once more go back into the fold, possibly to not come back._**

 ** _August 31 1995  
Circumstances being what they are, I shouldn't be as happy as I am now. However, I've spent the better part of the summer around my daughter- even if the rest of my time was spent playing court jester to a madman.  
Today she received her prefect badge and danced around the house switching partners with Black, Lupin, the Weasley's, Potter, and even "forcing" _****_me_** ** _into a spin. I couldn't help but smile, shocking everyone._**

 ** _September 1 1995  
This Ministry bitch is fucking insane. Truer words have never been spoken or penned, and even though Mother grumbled about my language I saw her amused smirk. She'd better stay away from my little girl. _**

Remus and Hermione said good bye to their friends, and Hermione to Severus with orders of checking in as often as possible, before he led her through the crowds by her hand to where they could Apparate- already having shrunk their packages and sending Ierathel ahead.

The Lupins lived in a homey cottage outside of London at the end of a long driveway. She'd never been there in the future, but knew his mother was still around. It looked like something out of a fairytale. He held her hand tight with a smile.

"Ready?"

"Ready." They walked up the path to the front door. There was a large frozen pond to their left with a tire swing over it that she could imagine him swinging off of into the water. Hermione was warm in his coat, and he was just as warm in his jumper.

Remus opened the door where it was warm with a wonderful smell. He hung her/his coat up along with her hoodie.

"Don't forget to take your shoes off!" A voice said from the kitchen. When they'd done so Hermione followed him through the house towards who she guessed was his mother. "I'm making chocolate biscuits, your favorite. I was surprised to get your letter, I thought you'd be at the Potter's."

Remus hugged her and she fussed over how thin he was, though not as aggressively as Mrs. Weasley was known to. He looked like her, having the same hair and facial structure.

"I want to hear all about your classes. And you'll be sure to put on a few pounds before you go back."

"Mum, we're not staying the whole break. Just a few days and then to James'."

"We?" And she stopped, catching sight of Hermione. Remus pulled her towards him with a smile, holding her close to him.

"Mum, this is my girlfriend Ariel Mason."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Lupin," Hermione said. "Remus has told me so much about you."

She made a choking sound in the back of her throat, looking back and forth between them, before she hugged Hermione tight enough to rival the Weasley matron. "Just Hope, dear. Oh! Remy's never brought a girl home!" Remus blushed and Hope held Hermione's face in her hands to get a good look at her. Then she stage-whispered to Remus, "She's gorgeous!"

"Is that Remus?" Another voice asked, with the shut of a door.

"Yeah, Dad." A tall man with blue eyes came through the door to the kitchen and Hermione could definitely see the resemblance.

"He brought home a girl." Hope gushed, nudging Hermione over.

"I see that," the man said, clapping his son on the back. "Nice job." Then he held his hand out to shake. "Lyall. None of that 'Mr. Lupin' stuff."

"Ariel Mason." She said, shaking his hand.

"That's a nice, firm grip you have there, Ariel. Good eye contact. Keep this one, Remus, I like her."

Hope and Lyall shared a look as Remus went to show Hermione around. They'd tried not to deny him anything because of his condition. They wanted everything else to be normal, so they fought for him to go to Hogwarts like everyone else, they encouraged him to spend time with his friends, but they hadn't really thought about girls. And Remus had never really shown any interest in them. Now, they could see how serious he was about this one with his look. He watched her carefully when he didn't realize they were looking. And she looked back at him the same way. They were fluid with each other.

"So, Ariel," Hope said over dinner. "Tell us about yourself. Are you in Remus' year?"

"Yes I am. I was homeschooled until this year when I decided to go to Hogwarts to be closer to the rest of my family."

"Ariel is Professor McGonagall's goddaughter." Remus said, smiling at Hermione. "And top of our class."

Hermione blushed. "Severus is still ahead of me."

"Only because you let him stay there," he teased back.

Hope and Lyall watched from opposite ends of the table. Their son was in love.

"What are your plans for after you graduate?"

"Ariel and I want to join Dumbledore's efforts in the war." Remus answered as they had already discussed this. She would stay as close as she could to both he and Severus, which meant some kind of position in the war, which meant the Order.

"Are you sure?" Hope asked worriedly. "It's an admirable cause, but very dangerous. I thought you wanted to be a professor?"

"Mum, this war is happening. I feel like I have to something to help. I can be a professor after it's safer for everyone to learn what I have to teach."

Hermione smiled at him, his words making her love him even more.

"But what about you, Ariel? Surely your family is against the idea of you getting hurt? Minerva?"

"Minerva understands my desire to help and my family will have to as well. This is what I want to do. Afterwards I always wanted to get into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Their rights are barbaric and I want to help improve them."

Remus looked at her strangely, not knowing this. "Really?"

She nodded. "You should have seen me my fourth year, wanting to free all the house elves."

He shouldn't have been surprised, it was just like her to try and save everyone. House-elves, Snape, him.

"You must have been in for a shock then," Lyall commented.

"I was! They actually started to run away from me."

*

While Hope set Hermione up in the guestroom, Remus and Lyall did the supper dishes.

"She's a nice girl, Remus. Your mother and I fully approve."

"I'm very glad to hear that," Remus said evenly, n=ignoring the pounding in his chest. "Because I want to ask her to marry me."

Lyall was so startled, he dropped the plate he was drying. It crashed to the floor and he blinked. "You-you are? Isn't it a little early?"

"You proposed to Mum on the second date with two sickles in your pocket." Remus pointed out with a laugh. Then more seriously, "I love her, Dad. And she loves me. She _accepts_ me. She's, my mate."

Lyall watched his son, the man he had become, with pride. "Then I think I ought to get you your grandmother's ring, huh? When are you planning on doing it?"

"I don't know. I'm going to ask her father first, but that man hates me. Then I guess just whenever feels right."

Lyall hugged him. "I'm proud of you, son."

He would never get to see his son get married.

*

Her door opened quietly that night around midnight and light poured in enough for someone to slip in quietly. Hermione scooted over to make room so Remus could lay next to her.

"Hey you." She whispered.

"Hello," he said before kissing her, his lips moving over hers. "I missed you."

"Your mother is going to kill you," she laughed quietly.

Remus rolled his eyes. "She'll just start wanting grandkids."

Hermione sighed, burying her face is his chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he smelled amazing, of chocolate, old books, and something that was just Remus.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I can't have children," she whispered. It was a large part of why she and Ron would never have worked. That and she might have thought they could be together once, but after he left her and Harry on the Horcrux hunt, she knew it wouldn't. She'd forgiven him as a friend, but it had killed any chances for them.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked. Though he'd never really thought of it, he had always just imagined having one or two. Lately he dreamed of a little girl with her curls and his dimples running around.

"I was tortured in the war. The healers told me it was unlikely I'd ever be able to conceive and if I did I would most likely miscarry or they would have defects and disabilities. So I had them go in and make it to where I couldn't conceive at all." She had tears as she said this and he realized she carried guilt about this and bitterness.

"Hey," he said, kissing her tears away. "It's going to be okay. We can adopt, or we don't even have to do that if you don't want to."

"I always wanted a little girl," she admitted aloud for the first time.

Remus smiled, cuddling her close to him. "Then at some point in the future we can do that."

"I love you." She whispered.

"And I love you," he said back. But she was already asleep.

*

Severus wheezed as he forced himself to keep going. Just a little further. He knew he was bleeding, though he couldn't remember all the places. His stomach definitely. His head. Atleast four ribs were broken as well as his foot. But he had to keep going. He would Apparate the rest of the way, but wasn't sure he could. The Dark Lord was in a foul mood, though no one could figure out why in particular. Maybe he was bored. Everyone was heading home tonight in similar states to him, some worse off.

Finally he was home and he collapsed in front of the fire, finding it harder to breathe now. He had one last thought before he was swallowed by the dark. "Ariel."


	9. Christmas

Chapter nine: Christmas

Hermione's door opened for a second time around three after Remus' parents were woken by the Floo. Someone was very desperately looking for her.

"Ariel? Ariel- oh." The light clicked on and Hope saw Ariel with her head on her son's chest and his arm around her. She'd never seen Remus sleep so contentedly.

"Mum?" Remus asked, squinting through the light. "What's going on?"

"I need Ariel to wake up."

He looked down at the girl sleeping on his chest and smiled before nudging her awake. "Love," he whispered. "Love, wake up."

She groaned, rubbing her cheek against him. "Remus?"

"Hey beautiful, Mum needs you for something."

Hermione slowly sat up. "What happened?"

Hope watched with hopeful eyes. Her husband had told her about their conversation at dishes. "There's someone at the Floo for you. He was very urgent."

She groaned at the word 'urgent'. Urgency was what had gotten her into this wonderful mess to begin with. Then she sat up. "The only person other than Lily and the Marauders who know I'm here is Severus."

Then she scrambled out of the bed, tripping over the comforter. Remus followed, nervous at her worry. "Why would Snape be calling you here? He hates me."

"I don't know."

He followed her down the stairs.

"Severus?" She called.

"Ariel." He sounded awful, this guttural groan in his throat.

Hermione sighed out in relief. "What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I-I can't breathe. My chest, I-Merlin, Ariel he was angry tonight."

"Do you have your potions? I told you to always keep your potions."

"I-I have them, but Ariel, I can't- I'm bleeding, I think my foot's broken. I-I, Merlin it _hurts_!" Hermione looked at Remus with tearful eyes and he nodded.

"Go, tell me if you need anything. Be careful."

Hermione wiped her eyes and stepped through to Severus' sitting room, leaving the Floo open behind her. Severus was spread out on the blood-soaked carpet, his chest breathing in and out shallowly. She gasped, falling to her knees beside him.

"Severus! What happened? What did He do to you?" He opened his mouth to answer, but only blood came out. Then he nodded his head to the side and closed his eyes. "Severus? Severus!"

She fumbled through his robes and pulled out his box of potions she got for him, pulling out the Blood Replenishers. She forced it past his teeth and massaged his throat for him to swallow it. They hadn't finished the Dittany yet.

"Remus?" She called into the fire. "I need my bag! Hurry!" A minute later he came through with Hope behind him. "Wh-what is she doing here, Remus?"

"I'm a nurse," she told her.

"No! Remus, she can't be here. You know that!"

"She won't tell anyone- "

"NO! He- "

" _He_ is _dying_ , Hermione! You have to think of _him_."

She looked between Remus and Hope and nodded. "Okay. Please, just save him."

Hope began to tear away his clothes down to his pants. "Do you have any Dittany? And peroxide?"

"I-in my bag. _Accio_!" Her own box of medical stuff flew out and she opened it to give it to Hope, who had paused at the Dark Mark- looking over at them. Hermione stared back evenly, waiting for what the woman was going to do. Though she was Muggle, she knew the Mark and what it meant.

"Okay." She said. "Okay, go get me some gauze. I have some in my bathroom. Your father knows where. And some bandages and surgical tape." Remus ran to go get it. "Alright, I also need some rags and a bowl of water so I can get the blood off of him and get a better look at what I'm dealing with."

Once she had everything, Hope didn't say anything as she worked to stop the bleeding and bandage his injuries. Hermione was able to handle the magical side of things, healing broken bones and looking at his internal injuries. He broke a few ribs, shattered his foot, bruised his larynx badly, and almost bled out. It was dawn before everyone was able to take a breath.

Hermione levitated him to his room and covered him up, laying a cool rag on his forehead to help his fever. They were whispering, Hope and Remus, when she came back down- all of them covered in blood. Remus stood when he saw her and she moved into his arms, shaking.

"Shhh," he said, stroking her hair. "He's gonna be okay. You were able to get to him in time"

"But I almost didn't," she cried. "He could have died."

"But he didn't."

Hope watched the scene, frustrated and confused. "Okay," she said, "I waited until we were sure he was okay, but I need to know what's going on. Now." They turned to her. "Why is a Death Eater calling Ariel for help? Why are you calling her Hermione? Who is that?"

"That's Severus Snape," Remus told her. "He's a friend of Ariel's."

"He's my father," Hermione said, too tired to come up with a lie she'd have to remember later. Hope blinked, having known they had to be related, but thought of brother and sister.

"But, that means- "

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said. "And no, I haven't been born yet. I came back to save him from where he's heading. Yes, he's Marked, but he regrets it and has since it happened."

Hope furrowed her brow in confusion. "Wait, so he really is your father?" Remus and Hermione both nodded. "What does this have to do with my son?"

"I love her, Mum. She's my mate."

Hermione looked up at him in surprise, knowing and understanding the significance of that. "I already knew Remus before I came here, he was a very close friend of mine- "

"Close friend? You just said you haven't even been born yet."

"Correct. I'm born September 19, 1979. I'm thirteen when I meet Remus. He's my professor for that year. Then we both get swept up in the next war along with my best friend, James' son. So yes, very close friends. Apparently there's a bet on who makes the move to make it more than friends."

Hope looks at Remus. "And you knew about all this?"

"I figured out that something was off and I confronted her about it."

"It's _very_ important no one knows, Mrs. Lupin. I just want him to be safe. _Both_ of them."

"Hope." She insisted again, and that was the last she said on the matter.

*

 ** _October 5 1995  
That brilliant girl has gone and formed a Defense club with Potter and Weasley. I mean, she _****_is_** **** ** _my_** ** _daughter. The other professors and I have made a betting pool to rid the school of that Umbitch- a title even Mother has started calling her._**

 ** _Christmas 1995  
Hero's Guide to Defensive Spells- I thought the title was appropriate with Potter teaching._**

 ** _January 27 1996  
I swear to God I'm going to kill that boy.  
_**  
Hermione thought back and placed the date to when Harry came back and told them he had no more lessons. Speaking of, Severus was out for three days. During which Hermione taught Remus how to call his patronus. He was making excellent progress, they just couldn't get the form to take, but it had four legs and a tail. Remus was afraid it was going to be a wolf.

She was sitting beside Severus' bed when Remus came to find her the day before they were supposed to go to James'.

"I'm staying here." She told him.

"I know, and so am I."

Hermione looked up at him. "No, you go. Give them my gifts and apologies. I'm just going to be here with him. I wish he would just move."

Then, he did.

"Ariel?"

"Severus? Oh my Merlin, how are you feeling? Are you okay?"

Remus snorted. "Of course he's not okay, love, he nearly died."

She glared at him. "Lupin? What are you doing in my house?"

"He helped me take care of you."

"Why did you bring him here?"

"Because I needed the help. He wasn't joking, you almost bled out before I even got here." Severus grumbled and tried to sit up. "What can I do?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm starving."

Hermione nodded. "I'll go get you some soup. I made some for when you woke up. You shouldn't really eat anything heavier."

Remus stayed, leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

"Why are _you_ here?" Severus asked him with a frown.

He shrugged. "Ariel's here. Wherever she goes, I go." He came closer. "Actually I want to talk to you about that, but it can wait until after the holiday when you have your health back."

Hermione came back with a steamy bowl and glass of water. Remus transfigured a book into a lap table for him to use before excusing himself.

"Shouldn't you be at Potter's?" Severus asked bitterly.

"No." She said. "You're hurt, so I should be here making you better. I told Remus to go tomorrow without me."

Severus shook his head. "No, you go. I'll be okay."

"Severus, I'm staying with you."

"No, you're not. I- appreciate you being here and wanting to stay, but I will be okay. You did the most of it. Now I just have to stay in bed, right? Easy. I'll write you confirmation I'm still kicking. I promise. I think that was the last meeting until we go back."

"Why was he so angry?"

"I don't know. Something about Dumbledore I'm sure."

*

Hermione would say she was having a wonderful time with Lily and the Marauders, and she really was, but she spent the time worrying mostly about Severus. True, he wrote her every other day, but what if he was just pretending to be okay because he didn't want to bother her? Or say he needed help? She met Harry's grandparents. They were nice people and welcomed her, happy their son's friend found someone. Happy their son's desire finally came around. He apparently had a habit of talking about Lily nonstop.

"Hey, Cinder!"

"Cinder?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded. "Yes. I realize now that Foxy was a terrible idea, as was Bushytail. My apologies, but I found the perfect Marauder name for Ariel!"

"And that's 'Cinder'?"

"Because she looks fiery, but she's also very proper like a princess. Cinder, short for Cinderella." Everyone looked at him strangely. He'd actually thought this out.

Hermione shrugged. "Cinder it is then."

He beamed and Lily didn't ask, but Hermione knew she'd already guessed about Remus being a werewolf. After that it wasn't too far of a stretch.

"Is Peter coming today, or later?" Dorea Potter asked.

"Wormtail won't be coming this year, Mother. His father's sick."

Hermione felt angry, wishing the Dark Lord's rage _did_ kill the rat, but knew it wouldn't. Remus once again noticed and took her to the side.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing," she lied.

Remus frowned. "I _can_ tell when you lie to me, love. Why do you hate Peter so much?"

"I don't hate Peter." _I despise him_. "I can't tell you anything about Peter, James, or Lily. I told you this."

"What _can_ you tell me?"

"I never got to meet James or Lily and I can't say I've had any pleasant experiences with Peter. I met him in third year too. James and Lily die soon after Harry turns a year old."

"But that's not far off. You're born in 1979, and he's in your year so- that soon?"

"I'm so sorry Remus. Things get bad. Everything gets bad, all at the same time."

On Christmas morning, Hermione woke up with a heavy arm slung over her torso, hugging her to Remus. She smiled and nestled closer until the door banged open and Sirius bound in as Padfoot and slobbered all over them, with James and Lily close behind.

"I don't suppose you could- " Remus whispered.

She smiled and shrunk into Cinders, running after Padfoot gleefully. They yipped and chased until Remus caught her around the middle and heaved her up. He pet her softly and she had to admit it felt very nice.

"You know, I like you like this." He said. "Less argumentative."

Suddenly he had Hermione leaned against him with a smile.

"Oi!" Sirius barked. "If you two are finished, there are presents to be opened!"

"Some peoples kids, I tell you."

Hermione had been hard pressed to find something for James and Sirius, until she and Remus were taking a walk and she found something that WAS Sirius, but James she wasn't sure if he'd like his. Lily was easy, she loved fairytales. So Hermione found her a very nice copy of the original Grimm Tales. Gore and all. Remus, was harder. Severus was just as easy as Sirius, as she found a pair dragonhide boots that looked just like the ones Professor Snape wore. Severus had one pair of torn shoes that were falling apart at the soles. She hoped he liked them.

Remus opened his from her first and pulled out the box of full vials. She had also bought him his favorite Belgium chocolate that he hardly ever got because it could be costly at times. He looked confused at the potions until he pulled out a note card: _'Wolfsbane'._

He'd never had it before, though he'd heard of it. It was too difficult for anyone he knew to make, and the finished product was way too expensive. He wanted to ask her to marry him right there, but he wanted to do this right and he hadn't asked Snape yet. "Th-this is- "

"It will last you until next Christmas, I made it myself."

Remus kissed her hard. What had he done to deserve her? This amazing girl in his arms? The others were confused, not realizing what it was.

"It's Wolfsbane," Lily told them. "It keeps him from losing his mind at the full moon."

Everyone looked at her.

"You know?" Remus asked.

She smiled. "Of course I know. You disappear every month and _no_ one gets sick on schedule like that."

Next was James, who she'd given a giant book of the best pranks and a special black light pen he could mark them off with as he went.

Hermione shrugged. "I figure you only have until June to make a lasting impression on the school. You might as well go for it."

"You'll have to help," Sirius told her.

"I suppose I could, seeing as I'm an honorary member of the Marauders."

Remus handed her a box from him and she opened it carefully to find a beautiful hand mirror and brush set. She had complained about her hair and he found this. He earned a kiss and a grin as she started to brush her hair with it. She'd always wanted a set like this. At the end of everyone's gifts- with a special delivery from Severus of a nice copy of both the Odyssey and the Iliad, Hermione and Remus led everyone outside to where Sirius' gift was.

"Is that- "

"It's a motorcycle."

Sirius picked Hermione up and spun her around. "Oh I could kiss you!"

"I wouldn't suggest it." She teased, going back to Remus.

"I wonder if we could get it to fly," James said aloud.


	10. Loyalty

Chapter ten: Loyalty

Upon returning to Hogwarts, no one could tell Severus had been hurt over the holiday other than a more sour disposition than before. That, however, was for an entirely different reason than his pain. He'd been stressing over what Lupin could possibly want. Would he ask him to stay away from Ariel? Convince her he wasn't really worth her time? Set his hooligan friends after him? He was reassured when Ariel found him on the train and sat with him on the way, insisting on looking at his wounds to be sure he was okay.

It had been a week since they'd come back and the wolf had yet to approach him, which made him even more anxious. Remus for his part walked around just as nervous, feeling like he was underwater with cement in his pockets. Now that he had the ring, he wanted to ask every second, only just stopping himself in time. He was almost positive she'd say yes, but still felt a lump anytime he thought about the other possibility. Then there was Snape to think about.

Hermione was getting frustrated. Both Remus and Severus seemed to be avoiding her. Anytime she and Remus were alone, he'd suddenly remember something he left behind in the library or heard Sirius call him where she heard nothing. Severus just seemed antsy anytime she came near him. Not to mention Remus. She tried to talk to Lily about it, but Lily seemed to be experiencing the same things. James was so sweet the first few months and at his home. He told her every chance that he loved her, but now he could hardly be in the same room with her.

"Severus!" He stopped to see who had called him, surprised and not happy to see it was Lupin. So here it came.

"What you want, Wolf?"

"I did tell you I wanted to talk to you, didn't I?"

Severus' hands were shaking, so he tightened them on his bag. "Yes, but I never agreed to a conversation."

"Then you just have to listen."

He glanced around to see they were alone. "What do you want?"

"Not here. Uhhhh- " Remus pulled him into a classroom. "Okay, now, don't interrupt." Remus took a deep breath and began. "Look, I know you and I aren't necessarily on good terms." Severus snorted at his audacious understatement. "Now just listen, but I love Ariel. I'm willing to put it all behind us for her. I don't like how we've treated you all this time, but I don't really think an apology would cut it so I'm not going to try. I mean, you've done your share of damage too- "

"Keep going, I'm sure you'll get to your point eventually."

"Right, sorry." Severus had never seen any of the Marauders like this. This- fidgety, trembling mess he saw before him. "I love Ariel. I always will. She's my best friend, my light, my mate. I-I couldn't imagine life without her and I can't even hardly remember what it was like before her." There was a pregnant pause. "I want to ask her to marry me."

Severus both rejoiced and lamented. He wasn't trying to take her away from him, but why was he asking for _Severus'_ permission for her hand?

"Why are you asking _me_ this?"

"You're _her_ best friend. I don't think she'd marry me if _you_ were against her doing it. And, I think it's right."

"If I say no?"

"I'm still going to ask her, I just won't have your support."

"Then why even ask?"

"Out of respect for the both of you. She wouldn't answer without talking to you first anyway I'm sure. I know that she'd say good bye to me if you asked her to."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

It did, to be honest, but he understood it all the same. "I know she loves me, but you come first to her."

Severus didn't know what to do. His first instinct was to laugh, but he looked so genuine in his plea for Severus' acceptance. And hadn't Ariel confirmed from the beginning what Lupin suspected of her? He couldn't ask her to choose, because she loved the wolf for whatever reason. But this, this was different. Her hand? In marriage? They'd both only known her since this summer, but it felt like much longer. She had the gift of making everyone fall in love with her. A gift very much like Lily's.

"You'll take care of her won't you?" Severus asked in a small voice. "Make sure nothing happens to her?"

"I promise."

"Very well."

*

"Happy Birthday."

Severus was surprised. He didn't even realize she knew his birthday. When was her birthday? He had a bad feeling he missed it. She was looking quite pleased with herself, holding out a small box.

"Oh, you didn't have- "

"I know, but I did. And it isn't really anything special. Just another thing to add to your emergency box." Which kept growing with every idea she had. Why did he need to carry a pen knife?

He took it and opened it to find a small lumpy stone. A bezoar. Even if it was just for his emergency box, it showed she cared for him. Not that he needed more confirmation than he'd already been shown, but sometimes he was still pleasantly surprised.

"Thank you," he said seriously. Then he hugged her. He'd hugged her before, but only ever when she was the one who'd initiated it. Severus didn't know when Lupin would ask her, and he knew that Ariel wouldn't just drop him because she was engaged, but it wouldn't be her fault if she were swept away with less time. He was lucky. She spent just about every possible moment with him. That wouldn't be so afterwards.

When they pulled away she smiled at her first hug from him. Her father.

"So," he asked. "Potions?"

*

 ** _March 19 1996  
Dumbledore's Army has been discovered, the Headmaster gone, and the student club "suitably punished". This morning Miss Edgecombe came to breakfast with her forehead covered in pimples spelling 'SNEAK' and my devious daughter looking smug. That's my girl. But by the time she came to my class, her smirk was gone and instead there spelled 'I will hold my tongue' on the back of her hand.  
I held her after class and rubbed a cream on it to sooth and heal, sending the rest of it with her. Mother can handle this. Otherwise I'll be escorted to Azkaban._**

 ** _June 3 1996  
Mother has been attacked and sent to St. Mungo's. I promised to look after her students for her. What's happening to this school?_**

 ** _June 9 1996  
I write this in the Hospital Wing sitting next to my daughter after trying to heal her injury. She's sleeping and her face is relaxed and precious. I love her so.  
Black is dead, after I tried as well as Lupin to make him stay behind. Hermione is hurt and it will scar according to Lupin, though how he knows I don't want to know. It's led me to remember all of Ariel's scars, including the one from our first meeting. I'm dreading the next few years._**

Severus was walking down the corridor when he felt the dreaded burning in his arm. His stomach clenched and his chest tightened. Not again. He touched the tip of his wand to the Dark Mark and prepared himself. Last time he was cursed off the bat. This time he was being waited for. The Dark Lord, a tall handsome man with dark hair and cold eyes, sat on his throne with a stiff back and his chin tilted up just slightly; giving him an aristocratic air about him. The madman disguised as a snake charmer.

Severus bowed, kissing the man's robes and rising at his request. Voldemort rose from his seat with an unnatural grace and motioned for Severus to follow him. There were others in the great room, the Inner Circle, an honor he'd not yet been bestowed. The most loyal of Death Eaters.

"Severus, is it?" The Dark Lord asked in a cool voice.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Yes, I am told you excel at potions."

His heart threatened to come out his throat. "It is something I enjoy doing. I don't even think of it as something to excel at, my Lord."

"I am also told you have a proclivity for befriending Gryffindors."

"My Lord?" Now he was terrified, not just for himself but for Ariel and Lily- though he wasn't sure which he worried most for.

The Dark Lord studied him for a moment and Severus almost shifted under his scrutiny. "Do you know what the biggest threat to my vision is?"  
"The Muggleborns, my Lord?"

He looked at Severus almost approvingly. "You would think so, wouldn't you? But no. It isn't their fault they are trampling on our world. They simply live. No, it is the blood traitors that bring them here and teach them the dance. Dumbledore spouts the ideals of an integrated world where the Muggles and Magicals live alongside each other peacefully, but has he not forgotten why we sought separate refuge to begin with? The burnings, the hunting- now they come back to our domain to destroy our blood lines, our traditions? That will. Not. Stand. With me."

Severus watched the passion the Dark Lord expressed when saying this and was reminded of why he joined him, but he knew he wasn't finished.

"I have been unable in all my searching to find a way to weaken him. He has no connections, no family, no one. Except, he has McGonagall- his second in command for everything. I would even be willing to bet she is his second in that ridiculous little group they've made to stop me. However, even she has no connections. Her husband is dead, she herself is too well protected to get near. And so I have hit yet another block, or have I?" The Dark Lord watched Severus' face carefully. "Now, she has a weakness. Now, she has a goddaughter."

*

"ARIEL!" Severus found her the next day walking near the Charms classroom. She whipped around immediately at her name. He looked, well she couldn't really describe the expression on his face, but it was bad.

"Severus?" She asked him. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer but grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him. "You have to come with me."

"Where?"

"I'm going to Dumbledore." Hermione widened her eyes at that. What could have changed since yesterday when she mentioned it and he nearly exploded again.

Severus ran with her the whole way to Dumbledore's gargoyle and nearly shouted, "Acid Pops!" What they found upon entering were the Headmaster and Minerva in an interrupted meeting about the school's budget for next semester. The two adults looked up at the two students, one frantic and the other confused and breathing heavily.

"Severus?" Minerva asked. "What's going on?"

But like with Hermione, he ignored her, focusing instead on Dumbledore and the message he was so desperate to deliver. "I took the Dark Mark but I didn't want it and I was too afraid to come to you about it and now they want me to help capture and kill Ariel to get back at Mother and in turn weaken you."

Everyone blinked at him. The Headmaster was the first to recover. "And you come to me now to what? Offer you sanctity? Forgive?"

"I just don't want her hurt. She's been trying to convince me to come to the both of you, but I was too worried of the consequences for my actions."

"So you want me to protect Miss Mason." Severus nodded. "I see. And what would you give _me_ in return?"

"Albus!" Minerva exclaimed, surprised at him. Hermione wasn't.

"Anything." Severus replied, ignoring his mother. Hermione knew this was it. This was what Harry had seen in his memories in the Final Battle, but it wasn't for Lily Evans. It was for Hermione. His best friend.

The Headmaster paced around the study and thought to himself, stroking his magnificent beard. He could use this boy to get to Tom. If he were to be his spy, and he knew he would be loyal to him because he was agreeing to keep the girl safe. The girl from another time. He had briefly in another afternoon pondered what could have brought her back here. This boy. That much was obvious and he could see the resemblance. Father? So, the girl came back to save her father and in turn he was saving his friend and later daughter. He would most certainly be loyal to Albus. But just for show . . .

"How do I know this isn't some trick orchestrated by Tom to spy on me?"

"How do I know you'll protect her and not just kill me?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I suppose, then, you and I will just have to trust each other."

 **~~~  
Please please please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I was originally going to have him switch sides AFTER she went back to her own time, but there were issues with that and a few parts I have already written. What did you think of Tom? Dumbledore? How do you actually feel about canon Dumbledore? Let me know in the towel section down below and as always, Love- Skye**


	11. Affianced

Chapter eleven: Affianced

On the fourteenth of Valentine's Day, Lily woke up to an amaryllis flower, her favorite. She smiled against her pillow and reached out for it. It smelled wonderful and she smiled even brighter into its soft petals.

When she was dressed for the day and went downstairs to the Common room, there was another on the mantle with a note that just said, _'For Lily-flower'._ That was what James called her. She beamed at Ariel who was just watching on with Remus and a smile. James was still avoiding her, but maybe that was changing. She wasn't even sure why it began in the first place. Still, she loved the flowers.

At breakfast another arrived by owl, with an affectionate peck on the cheek from said animal. History of Magic, one suddenly appeared on her desk. In Herbology, a procession of first years came through looking for "Lily-flower" each with their own amaryllis for her. James didn't attend a class the entire day.

Every class was like this with the professors watching on with their own smiles at the romance they had seen build from the beginning. Severus watched too, his bitterness slowly rising around him in a hateful shroud. Potter showing off his prize like the Gryffindor he was.

Lily couldn't remember a day she had smiled so much her cheeks hurt like this. She wanted to find James and thank him, but he was nowhere to be found. The other Marauders weren't giving him up either. She studied in the library and opened a book to a pressed flower on the page she needed, but she and Madame Pince were the only ones there.

Lily could remember the first time she met James and the Marauders. It was on the Hogwarts Express. She and Severus had been getting onto the platform at Hogsmeade and they came running through, bumping into everyone in the process. When they ran into her and her friend, they insulted him and ran off again. Except there was a moment when James looked at Lily and Lily looked at James and he smiled. She glared. She hadn't noticed how handsome he was until third year when he glued Severus' shoes to the floor. He laughed and his head was back into the light. Lily remembered scolding herself for thinking such thoughts about him. She didn't really blame him for the end of her friendship with Severus. That was her own doing, though she planned on fixing that if she could.

"Please tell me you know where James is," she asked Ariel and Remus on the way to dinner. They exchanged mysterious looks and shook their heads.

"But you know how he is about food," Ariel said reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll be in the Great Hall."

Lily hoped so, but he wasn't. The Headmaster, with his pink dyed beard started the feast and she picked at her meatloaf. Remus and Hermione watched their friend, waiting for it. Then the candles around the Hall dimmed and there James was in front of the High Table with a grin. He waved his wand and stopped.

"What's that charm?" He asked to no one in particular. "That one that makes your voice louder?"

"Sonorus!" Remus yelled to him.

James pointed. "Yes! Thank you, Moony. _Sonorus_." And his voice was heard throughout the room, even though as soon as the lights had dimmed, he had everyone's attention anyway.

Minerva stood up, her lips tightened to nonexistence, but the Headmaster put a gentle hand on her arm to stop her.

"At least wait and see why he's gone through the trouble," he whispered with a twinkle and a smile. She reluctantly sat down and James continued.

"Ladies, gentlemen, not so gentle men, Slughorn's hair piece," then he smirked. "Sirius and I named it Betsy."

Professor Slughorn reddened with a good-natured laugh. Lily watched, confused as ever at what he was doing.

"Today is Valentine's Day," he said simply. "So what better day to do this?" James came over the Gryffindor table and climbed up to stand on it. "Lily Wisteria Evans, I love you." Her eyes grew wide. "I have loved you since the moment I saw you, and I will love you until the last moment I see you and longer. Will you, Lily-flower, marry me?"

*********************

Severus felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. He knew they were 'together', tried not to think about it, and now? He watched her emerald eyes fill up and her red hair move as she nodded vigorously.

"Yes."

He thought he had died with that one word and found himself unable to breathe, to react. He could feel his rage bubble up within him, boiling over the top, and he pushed himself away from the table and left the Great Hall. Hermione watched with worry and looked to Remus, who nodded. James and Lily were kissing and the hall had erupted in sporadic cheers. Hermione congratulated them and left to follow her father.

"Severus, stop."

He tensed at the voice, his body trembling in anger. Severus turned to Ariel. "Did you know?"

She hadn't seen him so angry since before the Final Battle. Or maybe this was the angriest she had ever seen him. He looked dangerous.

"I- "

"Did. You. Know?" He growled, stepping closer.

Hermione hung her head. "I had the theory."

Severus laughed humorlessly. "Oh, well then that's okay," he said sarcastically. " _Just_ the theory. You encouraged this! You approve!" He accused loudly, his voice echoing but drowned still by the noise of the Great Hall.

"Yes, I did and I do."

" _Why_?" He pleaded desperately. "Why would you do that?"

Hermione breathed in and out. "Because I knew they would be happy together. They love each other. He loves her."

"I LOVE HER!" He shouted with a break in his voice at the end. "I love her and she could have loved me back. I could have made her happy too. You! You ruined it. You killed any chance I may have ever had with her."

"What chance?" She asked. "You two haven't spoken in years."

Severus beat his fist against the stone wall, leaving blood. "It could have worked itself out. She just needed time to forgive me. I know it. You. Don't ever come near me again."

He went to walked away, but stopped at her shouting after him, her voice shaking. "She is _never_ going to love you, Severus. Never! Lily and James are happy together and if you don't accept that, you'll kill yourself with it."

"Then let me die." He said simply, and walked off.


	12. Developments

Chapter twelve: Developments

Severus ignored her existence for a month and hated her even more each time he spotted Lily and Potter, as well as the congratulations that followed either of them wherever they went. Didn't Ariel understand? Didn't she see the kind of people they were?

 _But Lily didn't need encouragement, did she?_ His subconscious pointed out cruelly. _She was gone before Ariel was even in the picture._ Severus grabbed at his head. _She never cared about you. How could anyone ever care about someone like you? You deserve to be alone._

"SHUT UP!" Severus stood up abruptly and the whole of the Slytherin common room stared at him in silent question. He sneered at the lot and stormed away somewhere, anywhere, where he could be alone in his misery.

*

Hermione wasn't doing much better. She spent nights staying up late to stay away from nightmares. More often than not, she would sneak into the Marauders dorm so she didn't have to be alone. She knew Remus was worried. As were the others. So was she. She was failing. She had one job. She'd gone through worse things plenty of time. This was no harder than the Stone her first year at Hogwarts, but here she was losing her head. Hermione wasn't sure what to do. Remus tried to convince her to go to Madame Pomfrey as she looked awful, could feel herself getting sick with it.

 ** _July 7 1996,  
Stupid, Albus, incredibly stupid. I had taken the Unbreakable Vow to kill him, as he had instructed, but I didn't realize he was going to make it so damned easy. Hunting Horcruxes, when I've been offering my help at every turn. Now he was cursed and my Hermione would hate me. I hate me. _**

Severus was wandering around with purpose and no real destination, when he saw them. Or rather, _heard_ them. Lily's tinkling laugh was hard to miss. Ariel was there, watching a few people skating on the Black Lake. Before he could think better of it, he went over to her.

"Are you here to yell at me some more?" She asked.

"I didn't yell," he told her. "I spoke forcefully."

Her slightly hopeful face fell. "Right." And she turned away, taking a few steps towards the water. He grabbed her arm tight and spun her around. "Let go of me."

Remus stepped forward, the wolf in him raging at this threat.

"I'm angry," he said lowly.

"Well so am I," she said, not really sure if she meant it. She had travelled here to help save him. Everything she was doing was for him. She couldn't stop James from proposing to Lily, any more than she could have stopped Lily from saying yes. How dare he just cast her aside like that? But, could she blame him? His grip tightened.

"Severus, let go."

"I just want you to understand. Why couldn't you have left things alone?"

Remus walked over, his hands poised as if dealing with a wild animal. "Let her go." He said in an even voice that left no room for argument.

Severus pulled her to him harshly, his hand squeezing harder and she let out a quiet protest that was drowned by her father's growl. "We're talking, _wolf_. Mind your own business."

"That's my _mate_ , she _is_ my business."

Hermione gasped at the pressure added. "Sev, _please_ , you're _hurting_ me."

Immediately, he let go of her, not having realized how hard he had her. Lily squeaked.

"Ariel, your arm." Everyone looked down at her arm where there was already the dark forming of a bruise in the form of his hand. Branded.

"I-I, Ariel, I, I didn't mean to- "

He was cut off by a roar from Remus as he lunged at him, slamming him to the ground and snow. With each roll in a fight to be on top another blow landed and Hermione tried to stop them, being stopped herself by Lily as James, Sirius, and Peter fought to pull Remus off the Slytherin. Severus looked awful with a broken nose and blood smeared on his face. She pulled a handkerchief out of her bag and dabbed at it, fixing his break with a wave of her hand.

Remus watched, fuming, and Hermione saw him slowly come back to himself. He pulled her to him gently, mindful of her bruise that he was trying not to look at, and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Are you okay, love?" He whispered.

She nodded. "I'm alright. What about you?"

"Yeah." Hermione hesitantly went back over to Severus and hugged him, surprising the Slytherin more than Lupin's attack.

"I love you," she said. "You're my best friend. I don't want to fight."

He hesitantly hugged her back, glancing at Lupin who was looking away- ashamed at himself for letting the wolf take over like that. "I love you too, Ariel."

*

"It bothers you, doesn't it?" She asked him a week later. She and Severus had made up and it wasn't as if it had never happened, but they were closer for it. Hermione even got he and Remus to stop hating each other for the most part.

"What bothers me?"

"That I just forgave him."

Remus looked down at their clasped hands and traced them. "He left a bruise on you. He hurt you."

"Yes, but you and I both know he didn't mean to."

"I know, I just don't want you to get hurt. I love you."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Remy."

"Hermione?" He shifted and she sat up to look at him curiously. "You know I love you, don't you? I mean, you don't doubt it?"

"Of course I don't doubt it, Remus. How could I?"

Remus almost asked her, but it just didn't feel right. He knew he wanted to do it in private, away from other ears so that he could use her name. He loved her name. "What is it you are planning on doing when we leave here?"

"Well," she said, thinking aloud. "It wouldn't be a bad idea to find a flat, obviously. Probably somewhere in London, but I'm not sure."

"You should stay with me." He said lamely. "I mean, wherever you decide you should live, we can go there together. Get a place together."

She beamed and kissed him. "That would be amazing."

"I find that I sleep better beside you," he confessed.

*

"My lord," Severus addressed on one knee.

"Rise, Severus," he drawled. "How is your progress with the McGonagall girl?"

"She trusts me implicitly, my lord."

"Excellent."

"My lord? If I might, ask something?"

The Dark Lord's dead eyes narrowed. "You may ask," he said warningly.

"Why capture her? Why not simply use her to gain information? Then, when it is you who is triumphant, she and her godmother will have to live with the fact that she helped you."

He studied the boy before him, for that was what he was. A boy. The idea had merit, he'd give it that. He had asked Malfoy about this boy in particular to find that apparently, he had the misfortune of falling in love with a pretty Mudblood who was now engaged to Dumbledore's golden boy. Yes, he had the boy's loyalty.

"Inspired," he said after a time. "Truly. I consent. Get her to tell you everything. No doubt she will be joining that ridiculous club of his. And you say she is to be engaged soon?"

Severus bowed his head. "Yes, my lord. Another Gryffindor, friend of that Potter and the Black disgrace."

"Yes, Lupin, I believe is the name. We shall have to keep an eye on that."

*

 ** _September 1 1996  
Potter is asking for trouble now. Apparently, he has it in his head that Draco is a Death Eater (which he unwillingly is). My girl fusses over him and I feel guilty for being tempted to take him to the Dark Lord myself._**

 ** _October 12 1996  
I am going to throttle my godson, cursing that girl. Fucking Bellatrix has him convinced not to take help from me. Says I'm a spy. Can't I both, be a spy and worried for him?_**

 ** _November 9 1996  
My Hermione is experiencing her first heartbreak. She deserves better than that Weasley, even if better is Lupin. I may just tease him about this later. _**

Hermione looked up to where Remus stood in front of her table in the library. He flexed his hands at his sides. Fist, relax, fist, relax, fist, relax.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Me?" He asked, light headed and nauseous. It was March 1st and he had decided. This was it. He was going to ask her. "I'm good. I love you."

"I love you," she answered back in a confused tone, setting down her father's journal. "What's on your mind?"

Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opening them again and crouching beside her. He took her hands in his, kissing them both and pressing them to his forehead. "Hermione, I love you. I-I realize that you've known me longer than I've known you, but I have known that you were meant for me the moment we met. I can't tell you how happy I was to find Sirius' charms didn't work on you. To hear later that you loved me. To see you asleep on my chest in the morning. I understand that you will be leaving to your own time. I can handle that, because I love you so much. I need you. I feel stronger when I'm with you."

He paused for a moment and pulled something out of his robes pocket. "Hermione, my mate, will you marry me?"

Hermione's eyes teared and she gazed at his scarred, handsome face, grabbing it and kissing him for all she was worth. "Yes," she gasped when their lips separated. "Of course I will marry you. I love you."

Remus slid his grandmother's pale gold ring over Hermione's knuckle and kissed it.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"It was my grandmother's," he said. "I asked my father for it at Christmas."

"You've had it since Christmas?"

He nodded. "I avoided you because I was afraid that at any moment I would ask and I wanted to ask your father first."

"My- "

"Admittedly it was before I punched him, but he did consent as your best friend."

Hermione, upon hearing this, pulled him away from the library so she could show him how much she loved him.

 ** _Christmas 1996_**

 ** _I gave her a book on Wizard Survival, with my disguised commentary added, and I even was able to watch her open it at Headquarters. When she saw the yellow paper, she got a strange smile and opened it carefully and deliberately. Only Lupin, Nymphadora, and I were with her. I pretended not to be paying attention. Tonks and Lupin were discussing her upcoming nuptials with the second oldest Weasley boy and he looked at my Hermione with a heartbreaking expression. I know he must have been remembering a similar conversation between Ariel and I._**

 ** _He questioned her about the package, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. Of course he would know who sent it. She shrugged._**

 ** _"I don't know, I get one every year in the same paper. Sometimes it's just a book. Phenomenal books that have become my favorites. Other times it's like they know what I'm doing because they send a book to help me."_**

 ** _"Maybe it's from a secret admirer, desperately in love with you."_**

 ** _I had picked the most inopportune moment to take a sip of my tea, and found myself choking on it, with Lupin clapping my back- his own face red._**


End file.
